


My Broken Hero

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, COE Fixit, M/M, childlike, tortured Ianto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 35,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds UNIT's secret that they have another immortal is not referring to Rex.  This is a rough COE fixit with Jack finding his second time with Ianto both a trial and a reward.</p>
<p>WARNING: Abuse, torture and future smut</p>
<p>Don't like it?  Don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello? Is it me you’re looking for?

Jack thought it would be another predictable day. Nothing special ever happens anymore. With a soft hum he tripped up the steps of Torchwood 3 headquarters, again lamenting the lost hub, and into the front office.

 

Gwen looked up from her terminal and rolled her eyes “Her nibs wants to see you” 

 

“Eh?” Jack grunted as he winked at her, still a handsome woman, “That sister of yours?”

 

“Jack! I’m well into my late sixties and my daughter may look like the “me” you once knew but there is no way I could pass for her sister!” Gwen scolded as she blushed anyway.

 

Jack slipped through the door with a parting leer and wandered to the office Anwen would be working in. 

 

“Hey cutie” he said jovially and she looked up with a smile.

 

“Hey Uncle Jack. Got a weird ping here” she looked back at the screen.

 

“Oh?” Jack leaned over and started to read the Unit Memo that Anwen had caught through one of Tosh’s programs. 

 

It scanned for anything running through the Unit servers with Torchwood in the title. This memo had “Torchwood Agent” in the wording and Jack frowned. Gwen was right out there. There was no other … shit. Rex?

 

Jack rolled Anwen out of the way and began reading it more seriously. This one said the “subject in their long term care was showing signs of stress as he did every year at this time” Jack frowned. So he means a male. This time of year? Jack wondered about it and ran the date through his mind. July? August? Just … maybe still Rex? Must be Rex.  
.

.

.

The retrieval was going to be a cake walk. Not only was the team champing at the bit to show the Captain that they were worthy of his attention but this would be the first real attack against UNIT who were the bane of their lives.

 

As the small but enthusiastic team ransacked the building with the Unit guards glowering from the floor with their hands behind their head, Jack looked for Rex. The room wasn’t hidden, just boring like all the rest. Jack paused at the door and took a deep breath before pushing forward into the room.

 

Two things hit him. Hard. One - UNIT were being too well treated out there and needed a good beating. Two – the hand visible through the restraints and filth was white.

 

Jack opened his mouth to call out when Spike entered the room. He had Martha’s lithe physique but his father’s brash mouth. Jack smiled at his much loved godson and watched as he approached the bed. Rearing back in true Jones-Smith style, Spike let loose a mouthful of ugly.

 

He turned to Jack with wide eyes and shook his head. As Jack slowly approached the bed Spike brushed past him and when Jack stopped at the foot of the bed the first cries of pain were heard faintly from the main room as Spike wailed into one of the nearest bastards in a red cap.

 

Jack pulled at the disgusting sheet that had been thrown over the prisoner and as it slowly slid off to pool at his feet he blanched at the smell. Shit, piss and other body fluids soiled the once white cotton and Jack looked up expecting the worst.

 

The worst? Oh Gods.

 

Jack shook as he took a step closer and a sob escaped. Emaciated, beaten and bloody, damaged yet still recognisable. Ianto Jones lay chained to the bed.


	2. Could the Real Ianto Jones Please Stand Up?

Jack's hands shook as he struggled to undo the shackles holding Ianto down and Ianto's whimpers increased as Jack finally let the first one fall to the ground. As he got the second shackle loose, allowing both legs to be free Ianto lashed out.

The kick to his face took Jack by surprise. He fell back with a bark of pain as Ianto scooted up the bed and desperately pulled at his wrists still shackled. The whimpers were now snarls as Ianto struggled and tugged.

Jack called his name but Ianto didn't seem to hear him, so terrified he didn't even see who was speaking. Jack reached out and touched Ianto's arm and he screamed. Jack wept.

Several team members burst into the room, causing further distress to Ianto who now was shrieking as he struggled like an animal in a gin trap.

"Get out!" Jack roared as he tried to get between them and Ianto, tears streaming down his face.

As they slowly retreated Ianto became still. His eyes were wide and he was panting as he stared up at Jack. Now he saw him, Jack was able to crouch by the bed.

"Hey sweets." Jack whispered and Ianto leaned closer. Jack realised that he was smelling the air and leaned in so Ianto could scent him.

Taking deep breaths, his nostrils flaring, Ianto breathed him in. Then he leaned back and stared at him, no longer struggling.

"Hi" Jack said softly, reaching again for the wrist restraint closest to him.

Ianto was so still he was a piece of art. Jack let the restraint fall and looked up. Ianto still hadn't moved but a small beat of sweat had started to travel down the side of his face.

Jack slowly waked around the bed, not wanting to reach across in case it startled him again, and reached for the final restraint. He placed his hand over the wrist and rubbed his thumb over the pulse point as the other hand undid the restraint and the metallic clunk was like a gunshot.

Jack looked into Ianto's eyes, searching for recognition. Ianto started back, cool and restrained now by nothing but Jack's gentle touch.

"Ianto? Do you remember me?" Jack asked, desperate for acknowledgement.

"Sir?" Ianto whispered looking at the hand holding him.

Jack released the wrist and began to withdraw his hand and Ianto's shot out like a rattlesnake, seizing it and squeezing. Jack leaned forward, moving from a crouch to a kneeling position as Ianto looked at the hand now his hostage. Bending down, Ianto sniffed at Jack's wrist and then licked it. Jack laughed and Ianto gasped, dropping the hand and shooting back so fast that he slammed into the wall.

Jack stood and held out his hand, hoping against hope that enough of Ianto remained aware enough to respond. After a few agonising moments, Ianto reached out and gripped his hand, crawling from the bed.

Now standing, Jack could see the damage. Ianto had lain in his own waste, a horrible rash to his buttocks and the backs of his legs was evident as well as the beginning of bedsores. Jack wondered if sexual assault had occurred, then swallowed it down as he glanced back at the sheet on the floor. Bruises and contusions showed he had definitely been beaten, repeatedly. Needle marks pocked his arms. Thin, shaking and pale he was still bloody gorgeous.

Jack slid his coat off and swung it around Ianto's shoulders, pulling the lapels together with a soft smile.

"Love this coat" Ianto muttered to himself as he rubbed his fingers down the woollen fabric.

"Yeah, I think it missed you, can you see the damage I've done to it?" Jack joked and was rewarded with a ghost of a smile.

Jack led Ianto to the bedroom door and Ianto pulled back.

"It's OK. You have the coat on remember?" Jack said and Ianto frowned. "Nothing will hurt you, not in my coat. Has anything bad ever happened to you while you were wearing my coat?"

An eye-roll. An Ianto Jones Special, just like that. Then he was gone again. But for a brief moment, Jack had seen the real Ianto Jones standing there.


	3. You'll Never Walk Alone.

Jack slowly walked Ianto out of the hovel and into the sun. Jack silently thanked the Gods for a weather as Ianto sighed and turned his face up to the sky like the warmth was kissing his skin.

"OK, sweets?" Jack asked, sliding an arm around his shoulders.

Ianto looked at him while biting his bottom lip, then he nodded. Once.

Jack walked with him to the SUV, opening the front passenger door. Spike opened his mouth to object and Jack pounced. "Yan always sits up front with me! Always has, always will!"

Ianto had hesitated and now he turned to look at Spike. Then he turned back and smiled softly at Jack before climbing into the front seat, pulling the coat around him like a security blanket. Spike snorted and then climbed in behind him as the rest of the team chose their seats.

Unable to do much else, Jack kept up a one sided conversation with Ianto as he explained the new hub, the upgraded SUV and his small home he had finally moved into so Anwen could feel more in charge. Although Ianto never answered he did grunt occasionally as though he understood.

Jack dropped off the team who were all staring at Jack like he had lost his mind before he headed for home.

Gwen had come to the side of the SUV and looked in through the front window at the young man who was drifting in and out of sleep. She was astounded to see that he hadn't aged a day since she last saw him.

"How?" she demanded of Jack who shrugged hopelessly.

"I don't know. He just is. I don't care, OK? Colour me selfish. I didn't do this to him, not like Rex. I have no idea and I don't bloody care!" Jack had snarled before slamming the door on her and roaring out of the compound.

Getting Ianto out of the SUV was easier than he thought as Ianto made a break for the front door. He beat Jack to it and was frantically trying to open the door with soft whimpers. Jack reached out and unlocked the door with a swipe of the card hanging on his keys. He noted how Ianto's eyes followed the card and he removed it from the keys, handing it to Ianto as he reminded himself to replace it was the spare in the desk. Ianto stood holding the card with a look of pure disbelief.

"Come on sweets. Let's go in" Jack urged and Ianto raced into the house.

Ianto began to run from room to room so fast Jack knew he wouldn't be able to even register which room was which. Finally Jack called out softly and Ianto crept into the room, still clutching the card.

"OK? Hungry Sweets?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded.

As Jack went to leave the room Ianto hurried over and grabbed at his sleeve. "Want to walk with me Yan?"

"Never walk alone" Ianto warned him seriously and Jack's heart clenched at the lyrics to one of Ianto's favourite songs to sing in the shower.

"That's right Hon, You'll never have to walk alone again" Jack promised.


	4. Sugar for my Honey

Jack really wanted to get Ianto clean. No offence but, man did he reek! The only thing standing in his way was the way Ianto was eyeballing the refrigerator like it was the Holy Grail.

Jack leaned out and hooked the door handle, pulling open the door. Ianto gasped and shivered with delight as he peered around the side of the door, too impatient to wait for it to open all the way.

With a whisper of something that Jack couldn't hear Ianto shuffled closer to the fridge. Jack stepped away and wondered what was making Ianto shiver. As Ianto reached out a tentative hand he looked over at Jack and withdrew it again, a sorrowful look on his face.

"Go on Yan. Whatever you want." Jack urged his quietly, "You always prepared the food. Do you remember?"

Ianto looked at Jack long and hard. A flash of confusion crossed Ianto's face, then it was gone. He calmly reached out again, hooking the coke from the fridge door.

Jack was sure not to show any reaction, looking at the far wall with a disinterested stance. Ianto was watching him carefully as he unscrewed the cap. The hiss of escaping air made Ianto jump and then he snorted at himself and sniffed the top of the bottle.

Jack couldn't help the smile at such a familiar habit and Ianto paused to watch it spread across the handsome face he knew so well. Then with a nervous shift of his feet, Ianto took a swig.

The hum of pleasure went straight to Jack's groin and he resisted the urge to hug the gorgeous Welshman he had loved so long ago. More than twenty years and not aged a day since he last kissed him. Jack ached to hold him, love him and finally say those words he regretted not having the strength to utter in Thames House.

Ianto was nearly half way through the large two litre bottle when he burped. The liquid in his throat bubbled back up and over his chin. Ianto panicked and pulled the bottle back without tipping it upright and coke poured over his face and upper body as he choked and spluttered.

Jack acted without thinking, snatching the bottle with a flick at the sink and bringing the tea towel up from the bench to mop at Ianto's face.

Ianto stood with wide eyes as Jack wiped him down while talking about the time Owen did the same thing. Jack finally realised how stock still Ianto was and looked up expecting to see fear but he found a raised eyebrow and a soft smile as he let Jack see to him.

"You know Sweets, you really are already sweet enough for me but I know how much you like your caffeine" Jack said softly wiping an already clean face, "Remember how wet he was with cherry cola all down the front of his white coat?"

Ianto reached out a sticky hand and touched Jack's face in a mirror motion. Jack bit back a sob as Ianto's face softened and the mask dropped, it was only a second but Jack saw his boy in there. Still there.

Jack left Ianto retrieving the now empty bottle and as he rifled through the fridge he watched out the corner of his eye as Ianto washed out the bottle and placed it in the recycling. Such a "Ianto" thing to do that Jack always thought of him while doing that exact action and he swallowed down a smile again.

Placing strawberries and cream on the table, Jack turned back to the fridge to find the chocolate mousse he knew he had purchased earlier in the week. He turned back to see Ianto already seated and tucking a paper towel into the collar of his scrubs as he licked his lips.

Ianto waited, his eyes flicking between the food and Jack. After a few beats it came to Jack. He was waiting for permission. Those bastards had used food as a punishment? Jack smiled softly and pushed the food towards Ianto.

"Eat some Hon, then a nice bath, yeah?" Jack said and was rewarded with a wide eyed flicker of a grin.

Ianto chose a strawberry and he dipped it carefully into the cream then with a shaky hand he brought it to his mouth. As always, he bit into it rather than taking it in whole. As his eyelids flicked shut he moaned with delight and quickly opened his eyes to look at Jack with shame.

Jack's response was to do the same thing with one of his own choice of strawberry, making Ianto smile.

Once Ianto was settled he noticed the chocolate mousse and his eyes became lasers.

Jack pushed it over and began eating from his side with a spoon. Ianto used a finger to scoop some out and he whimpered as the flavour burst in his mouth.

Jack leaned back to watch Ianto devour the dessert. Sweets for my sweet.


	5. Rubber Ducky You're the One

Jack ran the bath and made sure to include the bubble bath he kept buying because it had been Ianto's favourite. How often had he lain here listening to the radio as he breathed in the last part of Ianto he desperately tried to hang n to.

Movement behind him alerted him to Ianto's arrival. Jack leaned back so Ianto could see the bubbles and he hummed excitedly. Ianto plucked at his ruined scrubs and Jack hesitated, unsure if he wanted help but Ianto looked at him and silently motioned for him to come closer.

"Dirty" Ianto whispered with a horrified look and Jack sighed.

"Not your fault Ianto!" Jack said firmly. "They did this, not you"

Jack reached out and took the bottom of Ianto's scrub top, then he slowly lifted it up. Ianto tensed but raised his arms, letting Jack peel it up his torso and over his head.

Now the scars and bruises were obvious. Jack wanted to weep at the ribs poking out and the way Ianto was shaking as he waited for Jack's next move. Jack pulled down the scrub bottoms while maintaining eye contact with Ianto.

The stench was unbearable and Jack grimaced, then looked down. Shit caked his legs and genitals. The bedsores and rash were horrible to see. Jack bit back a snarl as he took a deep breath and looked back up at Ianto.

"Bath, babe?" Jack offered and tried to lead Ianto over but Ianto was frozen to the spot.

Jack scooped him into his arms and carried him over to the tub, then gently lowered him into the water. Ianto cried out with fear, then pain as the water hit his skin. Jack held him tightly as he continued to lower the screaming Welshman until he was resting on the soft towel Jack had paced on the bottom of the tub.

Jack went to move back and Ianto grabbed at him desperately. Jack relented and settled onto his knees, allowing Ianto to keep one hand clutched in his own under the water.

After a few minutes the grip relaxed and Jack reached for the sponge with his spare hand, drawing it across Ianto's thin shoulders so warm water cascaded down his string of pearls that passed for a backbone.

Ianto hummed and closed his eyes, allowing Jack the chance to really examine him. Gods, he was a mess.

A little rubber duck was seated on the edge of the bath, probably left there by Anwen last time she and the kids had stayed over. Little Owen was such a water baby and he loved water. Ianto kept looking in the direction of the duck, then away. Jack wondered if he wanted it and pretended to accidentally knock it into the bath.

Ianto gasped and released his hand, intent on saving the duck. He scooped it up in his two hands and held it above the water. Bubbles dripped back into the bath as Ianto examined it. He lowered it back into the water and pushed it gently through the bubbles.

Jack was now able to soap the sponge and clean Ianto thoroughly.

Once Jack felt the water cooling, he left Ianto to find a nice big robe he had in his closet. He returned to find Ianto wearing a bubble beard as he looked at himself in the mirror at the end of the bath tub.

"Well, now. Old father time, let's get you out of there" Jack laughed as he shook the robe.

Ianto gracefully rose and the bubbles slid down his lean body, those in his crotch lingering in the pubic hair.

Again Jack tried not to look as he flung the robe around Ianto's shoulders. At least he saw skin now, not filth. Unfortunately he also saw the inflamed infection sites where Ianto had lain at pressure points. His buttocks were raw and Jack ached to kiss it better, but knew even a chaste kiss might be too much.

Jack led Ianto to the bed and a whole new problem arose. Ianto was looking for the shackles. With a curse Jack led Ianto back into the other room and let him curl up in the huge sofa bed Jack had for movie nights.

Used to his Torchwood family coming over and filling the oversized seats, Jack saw how small Ianto had become as he huddled in the corner of the sofa. Jack threw a blanket over him and Ianto stopped shaking and stared at Jack who sat in the chair until Ianto was asleep.


	6. Morning has broken

Jack woke to the sound of something smashing in the kitchen.

He tumbled from the chair and stumbled into the kitchen to find Ianto on his hands and knees sobbing as he tried to clean up the broken jar of jam.

"Hey, it's OK pumpkin." Jack soothed as he knelt to help.

"Pumpkin? Really Jack?" came the snort of reply. Ianto!

Jack surged forward and grabbed Ianto's face, peppering it with kisses as Ianto squeaked with surprise.

"Stop it! Harassment that is!" came the muttered reply as Ianto went back to cleaning the floor.

Jack sniggered as he helped and then he sat back trying to remember where he had stored some of Ianto's things from the hub. When he cleaned it out to move he found the boxes he had stored away under the camp bed and now he was relieved he wouldn't have to go all the way to the lock-up for something that might fit. Ianto had mostly healed during the night, to Jack's surprise. Jack filed that little fact away.

He remembered Ianto was always happier once he's changed into clean clothes, like adjusting his feathers.

Jack soon found the boxes and pulled them out, into the main room. Ianto cooed as he dug through his things and every now and the he would hold something up to show Jack. "Mine."

"Yes Tiger. Yours." Jack replied each time.

Then Ianto found something in the bottom of the box and he froze, then with exaggerated care he withdrew his hands. Clutched in them was a small plush sheep Owen had given him one birthday with his usual sarcastic wit informing him that it would do while Jack was away at conference.

Round like a soft ball, the creamy sheep looked balefully up at Ianto with its black button eyes.

"Owen's sheepie" Ianto whispered then held it up for Jack to see.

"I see. Didn't you call it Shawn? Shawn the sheep?" Jack remembered and Ianto giggled as he hugged the sheep to his chest.

"Shawn the sheepie" he agreed with water eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong sweets?" Jack shuffled closer and hoped Ianto would accept a hug but he shook his head.

"Gone. Owen and Toshi are gone" Ianto said sadly, then he looked back down at the sheep.

"As long as we remember them and do good deeds they can live in through us, yeah?" Jack questioned and Ianto frowned as he considered it.

Ianto stared at Jack and then his bottom lip wobbled. A hitch in his breath, then he lunged for Jack who wrapped his arms around his baby.

"Gone. All gone. Just you. Always you" Ianto sobbed and Jack shakily laughed.

"Yeah. Just me." Jack sighed, "But hey, there's Gwen still. Rhys and Anwen."

"Who?" Ianto pulled back to stare at Jack.

"Their daughter. Gwen had a girl called Anwen" Jack informed him and Ianto gaped.

"Ducky in the bathroom belongs to Gwen's grandson Owen." Jack said softly "Owen Ianto."

"Poor kid, double dose of snark" Ianto muttered to himself as he stroked the sheep and Jack smiled.

"Yep. He is a little pistol" Jack agreed, "After all, his father is your David"


	7. Where the Streets Have no Name

Jack left Ianto on the floor and went to get some real breakfast. He didn't think much of the knock at the door and he was drying his hands on a teat towel while walking towards the front door when it flew open.

The shouting, stun grenade and general confusion took several seconds of Jack's attention before he recognised the red caps trying to push their way in. As he fought them his only fear was for Ianto, still in the main room.

When the young soldier came back and reported the house clear and the back door open Jack didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Ianto was gone.

The panic alarm had gone off as soon as the door had been forced and Torchwood turned up in spades. Not only his aggravated team but Gwen and Rhys as well. Jack took his chance while Gwen was berating the Unit Bods and took off running.

Since Miracle day the place had changed, time and progress had changed the streets and Jack was terrified that Ianto was now lost and when he realised it he would hide.

When he found Ianto in Bute Park, watching the ducks, he could have cried. Ianto turned and eyeballed him as he approached.

"They gone?" he whispered to Jack while looking behind him to se of they were followed.

"Yeah. They're gone Sweets" Jack assured him, tentatively reaching out his hand. "Gwen is seeing them off, biting at their heels."

Ianto silently took it and let Jack lead him back out of the park. As they neared the house Ianto flagged. Jack knew Ianto had recognised landmarks and marvelled at his memory, only seeing the approach to the house once before.

Jack pulled Ianto closer to his side and hugged him with the arm around him while talking softly. Gwen saw them coming and broke from the crowd to storm towards them. Although Gwen had defused the situation with a threatened call to King Wills, some lingered in the hopes of catching a glimpse of the two immortals.

"Where the bloody hell did you go? You think we…" she stopped shouting as Ianto went white in the face and he shook against Jack.

"Back off!" Jack snarled, propelling Ianto back into the house.

Rhys was inside at the stove and when Ianto saw him he made a small noise in his throat and shyly slid over to stand and look in the pots.

"Stew! Left over from the weekend, with roast vegies cut through it. A little bit of curry and slap it on toast. Brilliant. Remember we used to do this on a Sunday? You and Gwen sitting there with your PDAs pretending you couldn't hear his nibs banging on about some sexcapade?" Rhys laughed.

Ianto looked at the pot with the stew in it, selected a spoon and took a small taste. He backed away with the spoon to the corner of the bench and licked the spoon while making a humming noise.

"Ah, Sunday stew?" Jack enthused coming into the room.

Rhys was watching Ianto and Jack took another spoon, filled it with stew and offered it to Ianto who looked at his own empty one with a deep frown, like it had somehow gone empty on purpose. He offered it to Jack and eagerly accepted the full one.

With a soft smile for Jack he licked the spoon clean again. Once it was clean Ianto glared at it again and showed it to Jack with a huff of exasperation. Rhys laughed at the pout, he had never seen the real Ianto that was hidden behind the suits and Jack could only grin at Rhys' new appreciation for Ianto.

Rhys offered a spoon this time and Ianto hesitated, staring at Rhys' hand long and hard. Then he slowly reached out and accepted the spoon "thank you"

Rhys grinned at Jack and went back to the toast as Ianto nibbled at this spoon. Watching the two men as they worked, Ianto slid to the floor and sheepie appeared from his pocket. He sat Sheepie on the floor and sighed happily.

"Jack?" Ianto said quietly and Jack turned with a raised eyebrow.

"Bum" Ianto whispered.

"Bum?" Jack repeated.

"Sore ya daft twit!" Ianto growled waving the Sheepie.

Jack realised that it was Shawn the Sheepie supposed to be speaking and he addressed his answer to him, just like Melissa and her dolls used to prefer.

"Is Ianto wanting some lotion on his bottom Mr Sheepie?"

"Yes. Whinging tea-boy has a sore bum again" the Sheep growled in a fair Owen twang.

'Ianto? Mr Sheepie said I need to do some more cream on your bottom bits. Is that OK Hon?" Jack asked sweetly and Ianto looked up coyly.

"Yes Please Sir" Ianto whispered with a grin.

"Come on cheeky monkey, bring the bloody sheep so he knows I did it!" Jack pretended to stomp out of the room and Ianto giggled while he and Sheepie pretend stomped out after him, as Rhys shook his head.


	8. Like a Bat out of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanting to give me a song to go after, is welcome

Jack knew he should get a doctor to check Ianto out but he didn't want to pressure Ianto when he still seemed to be teetering. The thought of anyone else touching him at the moment just didn't seem feasible. Physically he seemed healed already, but wanted the fussing Jack did as he patted his once poor bum.

Ianto was playing. Jack knew Ianto had a good imagination due to the elaborate lies he could tell at the drop of a hat and the overly clever cover-ups he'd done. He had never seen this though. It seems the lovely Welshman had regressed to find a way to cope with his imprisonment for all these years and Jack found himself torn between hunting the fuckers down and tearing them apart and wanting to watch Ianto feeling safe and happy on the floor of the lounge room forever.

Ianto had Sheepie, an empty tea box and the pepper shaker. Jack had always thought of the Daleks as big pepper pots and it was kind of sweet that Ianto did too. At the moment Sheepie had what looked like one of the swizzle sticks from the entertainment bar shaped like a little sword and was attempting to "kill" the pepper pot.

_As Shawn covertly peeked around the corner of the building, the Dalek rolled closer. It was scanning the area and Shawn knew he only had one shot at this, his gun lost in the initial assault. Taking a deep breath, Shawn crept closer, looking for that one place, the sweet spot. He tried to think of his mummy and daddy, lost in the battle. Time to make them proud. He surged forward with a battle cry of epic sheep proportions as he rammed his sabre into that weak spot that was known to kill._

Ianto's snarl was quite animalistic and Jack almost snorted when Sheepie gave a "baaa" making Ianto squeak then stare at the sheep with confusion _. It made a noise_.

Ianto gingerly squeezed the sheep a few times until he found the hard centre of its belly, then squeezed again. Baaaaaa.

Ianto laughed. A deep throaty bellow as he waved the Sheepie at Jack like a proud parent. Jack could not help but grin back like an idiot as Ianto did it again. Baaaaaa.

"We could see about a real house for Sheepie, hon" Jack offered and Ianto became still, his eyes rolling around to settle on him.

"At Toys R Us or somewhere. A farmyard barn maybe? A lady sheep for those long cold night with only his wool to keep him warm?" Jack knew he was gently flirting and looked for any signs of distress but Ianto's face broke into the gorgeous smile as he nodded.

"Well, better get the keys and our coats, cold out there" Jack muttered patting his pockets.

Jack looked up to see Ianto already at the front door, coats in one arm and the keys dangling.

"Cheeky monkey" Jack whispered with a wink as he snatched the keys.

Turning to accept the coat was like returning home after a long time away. The sleeves slid up and the coast settled about his shoulders, the hands sliding across his shoulders to settle the coat and fix the collar so familiar Jack could almost head the babble of the water back in the hub.

Jack turned and gently took Ianto's face in his hands "I've missed you so much Tiger"

Ianto's eyes widened then he blushed and looked down. Jack knew they were on the edge of something and it could go either way but he had to. He just had to. "Kiss?"

Ianto's head shot up and he gaped at Jack who presented his cheek. Time dragged as the two stood like statues waiting for someone to start the music again. When a feather soft brush on Jack's cheek was felt, it nearly broke him. _A kiss._

Jack stood with his finger ghosting the spot while Ianto confidently used his card to open the door, then race for the SUV like a mad dog. Jack flicked the button on the keys to open the doors and Ianto gracefully entered the vehicle while Jack was still halfway down the steps.

"Thank you hon" Jack said as he entered the driver's seat and Ianto raised an eyebrow in question. "The kiss was wonderful"

Ianto beamed and squeezed Sheepie. The baa filled the small space and Ianto snorted again with amusement as Jack motioned for him to do up his belt. Ianto rolled his eyes and demonstrated with a flick of his fingers that he was already strapped in and Jack found it was his turn for a snort.

Ianto snorted back. A game? Jack turned the key, gasped then snorted. Ianto giggled. Then a small snort as he looked onto Jack's face. Jack screwed his face up and snorted through the contortion. Ianto erupted into laughter.

Jack knew he must look like a maniac to anyone they passed as they roared down the street but the maniacal grin just couldn't be put away yet as the SUV sped towards anything Ianto wanted.

Like a bat out of hell.


	9. Thrift Shop

The toy store proved to be a mecca for Ianto who learned that if you hold what you want with wide eyes and whimper a bit, Jack gives in.

The trolley was soon full of Lego, art sets, kitset houses and lots of "Sheep stuff" so Jack was told. As Ianto began to tire Jack saw his chance at a break for freedom and mentioned he was hungry.

"How about you? This is hungry work! I really need pizza now!" Jack said as seriously as he could and Ianto seemed to consider the idea then his eyes went wide and he gasped.

Jack followed his gaze and saw action figures. Some TV series. Arrow? Huh, Jack plucked one from the display that had "Tommy" on the box and noted it looked a little like Ianto while Ianto went straight for the Malcolm Merlin doll and gleefully hugged it.

"Don't you have enough baby?" Jack sighed as Ianto proceeded to run back into the store.

"Mine!" came the distant shout and Jack began lethargically emptying the trolley onto the counter as the young girl giggled at his grimace.

Ianto reappeared with more kitset houses and some Barbie dolls. Jack sighed and raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Mine?" Ianto whimpered with wide eyes and a bottom lip between those cute teeth.

Ah, damn it. Jack was buggered and they all knew it. Him, Ianto and the salesgirl calmly continued with the purchases.

They were half way to the SUV that Jack bitterly wished had been parked closer when Ianto veered left into a thrift shop. Jack swore softly and followed.

Ianto was staring at a huge green rug hanging in the window and he dropped his bag then began to pull it from the display.

"Ianto, honey wait. Hey!" Jack surged forward afraid it would all come down but Ianto's sleight of hand proved him wrong as Ianto held the rug with glee.

"Green? Babe, it doesn't go with … ah" Jack got it. Right. "Grass? For the sheepie?"

Ianto leaned forward and a soft kiss to the lips was an exotic reward that Jack found more than payment enough for the wallet Ianto deftly swiped from his pocket.

The SUV was loaded with stuff and they rumbled to the nearest pizzeria as Ianto rolled Sheepie in a baby blanket he had snatched from the thrift shop. He kissed it and paced it in the back with a contented sigh, then turned and smiled at Jack.

"OK back there" Jack asked flicking his head back at sheepie.

"Yep. He's tired. Big day!" Ianto sighed then yawned.

"Well, I don't blame him. Lots to do when we get home too. Got to make sure he's got all his bits and pieces set up before tonight. Poor fella seems buggered!" Jack commiserated and was surprised when Ianto burst out laughing.

"Don't bugger sheep Jack, just a joke!" Ianto laughed and Jack remembered the banter between Ianto and Owen about sheep shaggers and laughed as well.

The pizza was a hit, as was more cola. Jack offered a coffee but Ianto had declined. He filed that away for later. Then they were headed home.

"We must do this again. Much more to see" Jack said as then unpacked the SUV.

"More Thrift Shops?" Ianto gasped and Jack groaned.

"That what you want hon? All this tat not enough?" Jack waved his hand at the old furniture and bits in the back of the SUV causing a patented Jones eye toll.

"Silly" Ianto snorted as he wandered into the house with a box of nick knacks.

Damn.


	10. Don't Fear the Reaper

Don't Fear the Reaper

The green mat proved to be ample grass for Sheepie and the two other sheep Ianto said were girls. Jack commented that at least Sheepie would be warm tonight and Ianto had slapped at him with growls of fake outrage that warmed Jack's heart.

One of the kit sets was a barn which Ianto put together without any help "No Ta!"

Jack said he could paint it in the morning so the paint fumes didn't hurt Sheepie and Ianto agreed. _Can't have a puking sheep. Not on his first night with his ewes. Huh._ Ianto frowned as he realised the two girls didn't have names and decided that was Shawn's problem _. His women, his headache_.

Finally Ianto turned his attention to the action figures and he pulled out the Arrow ones first, marvelling at Merlyn and how much he looked like Jack. He removed his outer clothing so he was dressed in a nice suit that had been hidden beneath the hood and cloak stuff. The Tommy doll would pass for him so he put them together on the coffee table.

 _Jack likes tall buildings, he can see over the sheepies from there_ , Ianto thought happily.

Then the oriental doll was carefully removed and her lovely Japanese clothing touched with trembling fingers. _Toshi._

Ianto placed her on the grass, laying down as she watched the clouds go by. A dark haired Barbie made a good Gwen and when you took the cat ears off her "kitty" outfit she looked like Gwen in her black pants and tight top.

Finally came Owen. Ianto pulled out a yellow box with strange markings down the side as Jack entered the room with two large bowls of pastas and Ianto stared into the box with a frown.

"What you got there Hon?" Jack asked as he placed the bowl for Ianto on a timely positioned coaster.

"Owen" came the cryptic reply.

Jack left the room to collect the bottle of coke and glasses. When he returned Ianto had a mouthful of pasta as he struggled to open the box. This one seemed to have more packaging than the others and Ianto was getting frustrated.

Jack calmly poured the drinks and pretended not to notice when teeth were employed to chew through the sealing tape. The box was opened and Ianto eagerly slid the cardboard insert out with the figure attached by twisty ties.

"Caught" Ianto said sadly, shaking his head and Jack started with surprise.

"How hon?" Jack asked and Ianto sighed again.

"Restraints. All got caught" Ianto looked over the action figures with sorrow and Jack felt his stomach drop with the admission that the ties looked like the restraints that had held Ianto in hell for so long.

"Better let him go then, you know how pissy Owen gets of he can't make up for his wee man syndrome by moving about a lot" Jack finally said hoping for joviality and Ianto grinned.

Ianto's tongue peeked between his teeth as he worked on the ties and finally he gave a sigh as "Owen" was released from his bonds.

Jack picked up the packaging and read the title on the box. Lord of the Rings "Ring Wraith". _Huh?_ Jack frowned, wondering what the hell it was. He finally got his answer as the last of the packaging hit the floor and Jack was confronted with Ianto's sarcastic humour.

A large black robed figure with claw like hands would have stared back … if there was a face. The hood was void of any head and Jack gaped with horror.

Ianto reached for the skull key ring he's found at the thrift store and pulled off the chain, then stuffed it into the hood.

"Owen!" Ianto sniggered as death now made an appearance and Jack couldn't help but giggle as well.

"Really? Halloween Owen, huh?" Jack finally spluttered and Ianto howled with laughter as he lay the figure down with Tosh on the grass.

"Don't fear the Reaper Jack, he'll not be coming for you."


	11. Snakes Crawl at Night

 

Ianto was finally nodding off and Jack decided a bath or shower would just upset him so he gently lifted his slumbering love and carried him to the bedroom.

Placing him in the bed, Jack drew the covers over him and did his bedtime rituals. The cry of fear from the bed had him rushing back into the room from the bathroom.

"Ianto? Babe, it's OK" Jack soothed as he tried to calm the struggling Welshman.

Ianto was trying to escape. He finally extracted himself from the bedding and fell to the floor. Jack decided it was best to let him go and followed as Ianto crawled down the hallway sobbing and making mewling sounds. Reaching the bathroom, Ianto hesitated with confusion then he crawled onto the cool tiles and lay down.

Jack saw, in the bright bathroom lighting that Ianto had wet himself and swore softly. He left Ianto drawing squares around the tiles as his fingers traced the grouting to calm himself and returned to the bedroom.

Jack stripped the bed and found replacement bedding. He made the bed up as quickly as possible knowing the wide awake Ianto would probably pull it all to bits and remake it in the light of day.

Jack took some soft PJs from the drawer and went back to Ianto who was snoring softly, one hand splayed out on the tiles. Jack turned on the shower and waited so the water was hot and then he adjusted it to a warm spray. He softly rubbed Ianto's back and softly coaxed him awake, then into the water.

Both men were still fully clothed and Jack stripped Ianto's soiled clothes off apologising for not taking him for a bedtime pee before putting him to bed. Ianto reached out and stroked Jack's face as Jack soaped up the sponge and cleaned him, then rinsed him off.

Ianto shuffled into his arms and sighed as Jack rubbed his back in the shower and the water soothed the tension away.

"Ready to try bed again?" Jack murmured and Ianto whimpered softly with a shake of his head.

"OK. How about a little telly then? Cuddle on the sofa?" Jack tried another tack and an affirmative nod was felt against his chest.

Ianto let Jack dry him and dress him in the old PJs. Jack led him to the sofa and made sure he was covered with the old throw blanket then headed to the kitchen for a midnight snack. He heard the telly blare into life and knew Ianto had found the remote control.

Ianto was channel surfing and Jack kept half an ear on the ever changing voices drifting across the hall as he cut the crusts from the sandwiches like he had watched Ianto do countless times in the hub Kitchen.

He walked back into the lounge and placed the food down then retrieved the hot chocolates. Ianto made a hooting noise and made grabby motions when he smelt the chocolate and Jack laughed.

He settled into the sofa next to Ianto and Ianto immediately burrowed into his side with a contented sigh. Jack was relieved that Ianto felt safe enough to do that, after all he had been through.

"Yan just pick a channel can you? This is giving me a headache" Jack moaned and Ianto made an unhappy noise and reached up to stroke Jack's forehead apologetically.

Now Jack felt like a jerk. "I'm OK sweets. Let's settle."

Finally Ianto settled on a movie and pulled the blanket up over Jack like a mother hen. Like he always did. Jack hummed and hugged him tightly as Ianto snuffled.

Jack began to focus on the movie and he gave a grunt of surprise as he recognised the movie. "Snakes on a plane?"

"I'm sick of these mother fucking snakes on this mother fucking plane" Ianto growled.

"I hate snakes!" Jack shivered and Ianto snorted.

Ianto pushed back and stared seriously at Jack and he knew a little snark was coming so he raised his eyebrows and waited for the zinger, "I don't know why Jack, I thought you liked the snakes that crawl at night."

Jack laughed at Ianto's wink and stole a quick kiss before Ianto snuggled back into his embrace.

"Cheeky monkey"


	12. Teddy Bear Picnic

Teddy Bear Picnic

Ianto was creeping around the bed making little noises and it took Jack a minute to wake up enough to wonder what he was doing.

"Sweets? Bit early for all that isn't it?" Jack muttered as Ianto prodded at his hip.

Jack rolled with a grunt and Ianto cried out. Shooting out of the blankets to wave sheepie in Jack's face.

"How the hell is he supposed to breathe with your bloody bum on him Jack?" Ianto demanded with a frown.

Jack rolled back and stared at his enraged bed mate. "Huh?"

"Sheepie got scared of the wind in the night and came in here for a cuddle. How dare you squash him! You better not have farted on him!" Ianto snarled, sniffing at the sheep suspiciously.

Jack couldn't help it. He laughed.

Ianto stomped out of the room apologising to Shawn for the Neanderthal in the bed. This made Jack laugh even more. Before he called out an apology Jack tried to calm himself but knew he still sounded way too happy to be sorry in Ianto's opinion.

The storm outside was still going full force and Jack was amazed that he hadn't heard it coming in during the night. It had only been three days, Ianto's first full night in the bed and he'd slept like a log. _Poor Ianto_ , Jack hoped he hadn't been afraid.

Ianto was telling the ewes about Shawn's horrible experience and invited them to have a sniff in case there was something he just couldn't smell. Jack sighed and wandered through to the kitchen. The doorbell made him freeze and reach for the Webley he wasn't wearing.

He wearily looked through the peephole and saw Gwen waiting impatiently with Rhys, ever the stalwart behind her.

Jack let them in and told her Ianto was in the other room as he headed back to the kitchen. Soon he heard a shriek and he dropped the spatula into the eggs and raced for the lounge room. He found Rhys on the floor with the sheep. God knows how he was going to get back up with his bad knees. The shriek turned out to have been a happy one as he had recognised his friends so Jack relaxed.

Gwen had wisely chosen the sofa and sat primly in her comfortable slacks as her husband enthused over the freshly painted barn on the floor. Ianto pulled over another kitset and showed Rhys who excitedly helped open it. After Jack rescued the eggs and returned to the room Gwen softly called out to Ianto.

The youthful face still tugged at her heart and she found her heart melting for her teammate. Ianto crawled over and placed his chin on her knee, something he used to do when they were all drunk and she smoothed his hair with her hand.

The bag she had carried in now sat by the sofa and she pulled it around so Ianto could see in it. He gasped with wide eyes and pulled out a Welsh dragon plush toy, followed by a Despicable Me minion.

"I didn't know which you would like more and Rhys and I disagreed. So, you got them both. Do you like them pet?" she explained.

Ianto answered by hugging her in a very un-Ianto way that made her gasp with pleasure.

He then retreated to Rhys and gave him one as well. Rhys putted his back and smiled as Ianto showed the new members of the family around.

"Shawn is in charge I'm afraid. Wee Man Syndrome. Would be doing to mess with him. I had to shoot Owen once and you don't even have a gun to keep the little shit contained" he said conversationally to the minion as Rhys rolled around trying to control his mirth.

Gwen watched Jack as he coaxed Ianto into taking a bite of the omelette, done the way he liked it and Ianto hummed with pleasure at the burst of pepper.

"Good baby?" Jack grinned and Ianto opened his mouth like a little chick for him to shovel more in.

"Are you both OK Jack?" Gwen worried and Jack snorted.

"With my Ianto to look after me? Gods Gwen, I've never been happier." Jack smiled up at her from the floor, "Look at him. He's my gorgeous boy"

"Tiger!" Ianto said seriously then gave a little roar and a blush.

"Yes. My Tiger." Jack agreed, kissing Ianto's nose.

"Jack, have you two… you know" Gwen tried to ask something but she looked at her hands.

"Sex? No. When Ianto is ready for that, he'll let me know. I don't care if it takes him years to want me that way. Just to touch him, to hold him is Christmas for me" Jack gave a soppy grin and Ianto leaned back as he stared at him.

"I love you" Ianto stated and Jack grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Everyone settled back to watch Ianto arrange the action figures and soft toys. Gwen recognised the Barbie and giggled as it was placed next to the dragon.

Ianto grinned back as he enjoyed his strange teddy bear picnic.


	13. Burning Down the House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was angry when I wrote this but I won't change it because Ianto was angry too and had every right to let his freak flag fly!
> 
> This one is vicious, sorry.

 

Jack was still stewing over UNIT when he got some expected visitors. The team filed in and Spike made a B-line for Ianto who stood behind the couch, squashed against the wall.

"Hey buddy, you're looking a lot better than last time we met" Spike said as he held out his hand.

Ianto eyeballed him then to everyone's amusement he leaned over the couch and smelt it. He turned and look at Jack with confusion.

"He looks like Martha" he said softly and Jack nodded.

"This is Martha and Mickey's boy, hon" Jack smiled and Ianto slid out from behind the sofa.

"Hello, sorry about that. Pleased to meet you" Ianto stuck out his hand in full butler mode and Spike was taken back by the sudden change.

"Er, hi?" Spike finally said as he received a hearty handshake.

"Uncle Jack, we've found the UNIT base where Ianto was held until recently" Anwen said as Ianto watched her.

"Good. Time to talk to those bastards" Jack growled.

"Not without me you're not!" Ianto snarled as his hands clenched.

.

.

.

It was midday and the UNIT team had no idea why their systems were down. Everyone was yelling at one another as they tried desperately to get back on-line. To their shock a Welsh Dragon danced across the screen to the music "Burning down the House". As they watched with wonder, the Torchwood Team filed into the room to stand along the back wall.

"Looking for a code Sir" came a bark from one technician. "Needs a passcode."

"Torchwood" came the unified response from the back wall.

Everyone turned with shock to stare at the wall of guns pointed at them.

"Hello children. I'm Captain Jack Harkness. Torchwood. I believe you know my companion here" Jack turned to reveal Ianto who had calmly filed in behind him.

As Ianto raised his gun two people in the room flinched. A technician and a lab coat. Jack silently nodded and Spike surged forward with Anwen to pull those two out.

As Ianto followed them out, Jack turned to the remainder of the room with a feral grin. "Those two are his, but the rest of you are ours."

The screams permeated the base and Ianto used for a moment to listen to the begging before he continued to the surface with the small band.

Stepping out into the light he immediately shot the technician. Anwen and Spike froze as the lab coat started to scream.

"Too late for that Bendill!" Ianto snarled as he forced the man to his knees.

Anwen watched the man her mother had often talked about with a soft voice and a faraway look. This was nothing like she had described. This was a feral animal stalking its prey.

Ianto stopped circling and crouched down. His face was inches from the Lab Coat and his face was horrifying. With his lips peeled back from his teeth and his eyes wide he was a fearsome beastie. He leaned in and to Anwen's horror he bit the cheek of the man.

Spike held her back as Ianto spat the mouthful of cheek in the man's face. Jack exited the building as Ianto stood and flopped out his penis. As Ianto proceeded to empty his bladder on the man kneeling in the dirt Jack came along side and offered to help.

"Why, you need to go too?" Ianto muttered as he frowned. "Actually, I don't need to shit damn it. Would like to shit in his mouth."

Jack snorted and flicked his head back at the building. "What do you want to do with that?"

"Burn it down while he watches." Ianto leaned into the man's face, "All that work, up in smoke. Those secure servers mean you never backed up to an offsite server. Pity. Only other back-up is around your neck. Bloody hard when it kept hitting my face as you leaned over to fuck me."

Jack bristled but held his breath. This was Ianto's decision. With a look at Spike, he walked behind Ianto and waited. After a while Spike and the team came out and surrounded the two men. Spike silently handed Ianto the detonator and the man on his knees finally spoke.

"Please, my people" he pleaded and the red head snorted.

"They're already dead ya dickhead!" she spat, flicking her hair over one shoulder knowing he would buy the bluff.

Ianto smiled at her like she was a favourite child and pushed the button.

As the building exploded and the man screamed Ianto turned to Jack. "I'm hungry."

"OK Sweets. What do you want?" Jack asked.

"I really want some ribs for some reason" Ianto droned.

As they walked towards the car Ianto casually shot the man in the head without even looking back to aim the shot. Jack snatched up the flash drive hanging from his neck and continued to follow his lover.

"Come on, I want ribs!" Ianto demanded as they entered the SUV. "What's your name?"

The redhead started, then smiled. "Rosie."

"I'm hungry Rosie." Ianto grinned and she fell in love, "Nothing beats burning down the house!"

* * *


	14. The Great Pretender

 

Ianto seemed to be over the worst of it. More and more each day, the old Ianto shone through and the team were now fully under his thumb.

Only at night did he revert to little Yani who cried and shook in the dark, desperately clinging to Jack as he begged him to make the nightmares go away.

Shawn the Sheepie spent more time with his girls and Ianto even climbed into the bed without prompting.

Looking back, Jack should have known. After all this time, the greatest con man Jack ever met. When Ianto finally snapped from the constant pressure of being "fine" he went with a roar, not a hiss.

Rys had made beans for lunch. Nothing unusual there and Jack didn't even think as he sat down to the plate of beans on toast.

Ianto however, did not. "What the fuck is this?"

Rhys froze at the roar of outrage and looked to Jack who also looked stunned. "Yan?"

"Fucking Beans! I fucking hate bloody beans" Ianto screamed, throwing them at the wall.

The team beat a hasty exit, leaving Jack alone with a huge tantrum in progress. More plates met the same fate as the first one, making the wall look like something out of a slasher movie.

"That's enough" Jack tried his authoritive voice but Ianto's return glare told him that was a stupid move.

"I never want beans" Ianto hissed with wide eyes.

"OK, no beans" Jack agreed was emphatic head nodding.

"I want Shawn" Ianto demanded as he shrunk into a corner.

"Shawn's at home. Couldn't leave his girls. Remember?" Jack said softly.

"I'm not fucking stupid ya know" eye roll and pout engaged.

"Babe. I didn't mean it like that. I meant this has been a long day and maybe Shawn usually comes with on a Friday but this Friday he didn't" Jack slid down the wall to crouch beside the hunched over Welshman.

"I'm hungry" Ianto wailed and Jack sighed.

Jack touched his Bluetooth and asked for some pizza. He explained about Shawn and a collective "Aw" could be heard in his ear.

A knock in the door heralded the pizza and Spike entered.

"Ah, will Sir be dinning in tonight?" he asked in a posh voice and Ianto stared up with big eyes.

"We have the chef's special here. All but anchovies with stuffed crust!" he flourished the pizza and Ianto scented the air.

Spike sat the pizza on the table and Ianto crawled over to a chair and sat down, still eyeballing the pizza.

"Would Sir like me to shoot those offensive beans over there or just incinerate them with my flame thrower" Spike brandished a BBQ lighter and Ianto snorted.

"Dreadful things. They do get in everywhere!" Spike continued the posh voice as he stomped on a few. "Nasty things. They breed quite quickly you know."

Ianto snorted again and snatched a slice of pizza. "Bloody beans"

"Ah, yes Sir. Very perceptive of you. These dangerous mutant alien beans might take over the world" Spike sniffed imperiously at the wall and nodded again, "Jolly good show old man."

Now Ianto was giggling around the pizza as he watched Spike put on a show.

Spike frog matched from the room as Ianto snatched a second slice. As Ianto looked over at Jack he noticed something. A small teddy bear in Jack's hands. "It's not Shawn the Sheepie but he does like attention."

Ianto held out a hand and Jack dropped it in, watching Ianto's face. He hadn't noticed Spike palming it off to Jack and was now fascinated with the strange purple bear the size of a lemon.

"He's called Plum" Anwen said as she stood in the doorway, "Is it your fault Spike has gone doolally and is speaking posh?"

Ianto grinned and shook the teddy. "Yours?"

"Well, yours now I think" she smiled at the sweet man "I've not got the time for him anymore and I didn't want to give him away to an unkind home. He was such a good friend and he fitted in my pocket."

"Ah. Good teddy then" Ianto muttered.

"Purse too." She said and he looked at the back of the bear, seeing a small zip.

"He's a bag! A secret bear." Ianto laughed and she looked at Jack's happy face.

"You have to be careful, keeps secrets but hates being mistaken for a Toy. He's a bit of a pretender." She warned.

"Aren't we all" Ianto muttered as he hugged the bear to his chest.

 


	15. Light my Fire

 

Jack woke to find Ianto poking him in the ribs. With a grunt of annoyance he rolled over and felt another poke.

"What!" he finally snarled as he turned to glare at his torturer.

Ianto's eyes grew wide and the bottom lip was employed as he slid back into his pillows.

"Nothing" Ianto hiccupped as he swallowed back tears, hurt by Jack's anger.

"Hey" the first class prick in the room said as he reached for Ianto's hand.

"No! Sorry" Ianto muttered and he slid from the bed altogether.

Jack lay there mentally thumping himself upside the head for a while, then he went searching for his upset baby.

Ianto was laying on the horrible green rug that Jack had insisted on getting professionally cleaned with Sheepie against his mouth. He appeared to be whispering into the sheep's ear and when he saw Jack he cupped his hand so he couldn't hear.

"Would a hot chocolate help sweetie?" Jack offered and Ianto glared.

"How about some TV?" Jack reached for the remote and Ianto rose from the floor, then left the room with sheepie in tow.

Jack swore softly. Whatever was wrong, it was important. He followed at a distance and as Ianto re-entered the bedroom he slowed.

Ianto was making a growly noise as he palmed his groin and Jack finally saw the problem. Ianto had an erection. A gorgeous, huge, demanding erection.

"Oh baby. Your Mr Winky awake huh?" Jack said softly as he approached Ianto.

Ianto growled again and rubbed himself harder as his desire for Jack grew. Shawn was placed on the bedside table, facing the wall.

"What do you want hon?" Jack asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Ianto sat next to him and moaned softly as he scented his hair, "Make it go away."

"How? Cold shower go away or give it what it wants go away" Jack gulped as Ianto licked at his earlobe.

"Touch me please, please Jack. I'm burning here" Ianto growled and Jack was lost.

Pushing Ianto down he quickly fell to his knees between Ianto's legs pulling ay this PJ bottoms and he swallowed Ianto down before he even had a chance to consider the move.

Ianto cried out and writhed as he carded his fingers through Jack's hair. He begged for more, pleaded for more and sobbed with uncontrollable emotion as he was pleasured for the first time in many years. All for him. Only him.

Jack's hands were familiar, his breath in his pubes so familiar. The soft stroking fingers calmed and soothed even as his bottom teeth scraped in such a way that Ianto was driven to madness by the wonder of it. "Jack. My Captain, my Cariad."

Jack pulled his own throbbing member from his PJs and tugged as his own needs demanded attention.

As Jack took him to the edge of heaven Ianto's sobbing slowed then turned to cries of pleasure. The orgasm hit and Ianto arched in the bed, screaming his release as Jack pumped him to completion while shooting his own cum onto the side of the bed.

Ianto lay in the afterglow and as Jack crawled up the bed he looked down at his love and it was in Ianto's eyes staring back with intelligence.

Jones, Ianto Jones. Torchwood Agent and Lover pulled Jack down for an empowering kiss.

"I love you Jack" Ianto breathed as he stroked Jack's face. "Thank you for finding me. For being patient and most of all, thank you for knowing just how much I like THAT!"

"Oh Ianto you never need to say thank you for lighting my fire"


	16. Teenage Dirt-bag

 

Gwen was, of course, the first to notice the spring in Ianto's step. She watched as he flitted about the new hub like a butterfly. Cups to the kitchen, even filing like the old Ianto. Most worrying were the glances at Jack every now and then followed by a soft blush like a glow to his cheeks.

With a gasp of horror she went in search of Jack who looked up with surprise as she stalked towards him with the same old death stare she had when he was in trouble. She might be a grandmother but she was still scary.

He tried to think what he might have done as he avoided her, heading for the kitchen. He was in there before he realised he was trapped and she shut the door with a feral grin. The door had been her idea and now he knew why. All the times she had chased him around the old hub only to be evaded _. Shit._

"You're having sex with Ianto" she hissed as she narrowed the space between them.

"Just a blow-job and he did ask for it so nicely" Jack yelped as she cuffed him about the ears.

"How could you. He's just a bloody kid!" she snarled and Jack opened his mouth the respond but froze as Ianto was clearly in the room, poised at the sink full of dishes.

The plate fell from his hands into the water with a dull thud and he pivoted on his heel to stare at the two of them.

"Kid?" He parroted with confusion.

"She didn't mean it like that hon" Jack tried but Gwen, as always, jumped in boots and all before her brain-fart filter was engaged.

"You are just a baby. You've endured years of that …" she waved her hands while trying to find an appropriate description and Ianto's eyebrow rose in warning, "abuse. What you need now is time to heal, not get jumped the first chance he gets."

Ianto turned his attention to Jack who was making throat slashing motions at Gwen and he dropped his hand with a weak grin. Ianto sighed and shot the cuffs on his lovely crisp white shirt.

"I am not a child Gwen. I am quite capable of deciding if I want a fuck thank you" Ianto said politely as he turned back to the sink of dishes, "I am the one who asked, after all."

"Ianto, come on." Gwen rubbed his shoulder but he just stiffened and moved to one side.

"Sweetie, come on. He's only taking advantage. Do you even know how many people he's had in that bed?" Gwen scoffed and Ianto's nostrils flared as he rounded on her.

"I don't need a Mum Gwen, you were always fluffing and judging. So bloody pious even when you were fucking Owen behind Rhys' back." Ianto snarled, "Jack's mine. Always was, always will be. If I choose to share him, so be it. I don't care who he has fucked, as long as he's fucking me! He doesn't care where my dick's been either!"

"Oi! That's enough" Rhys roared form the doorway.

"You don't understand. None of you do. You are so … so…. Not fair" Ianto stomped from the room with rage as everyone stood with their mouths open.

"Well then. We have the teenage years starting, do we?" Rhys sighed and Jack groaned.

As Jack left to placate a moody baby he heard the conversation beginning behind him and cringed.

"Owen? So I was right" Rhys was saying quietly. _Shit._

Ianto was sitting on the stairs to the mezzanine level staring onto space.

"Hey sweets, you OK?" Jack pulled him into a hug and was relieved that he allowed it.

"Thinking of Tosh." Ianto said quietly and Jack hummed. "I miss her Cariad."

"I know" Jack squeezed "she was a good friend to you and a good listener when we were all being jerks, eh?"

"She knew how to make me feel happy again. Good music, a sparring match or a run. I miss having a sister" Ianto rubbed his face into Jack's neck.

"Rhia is still alive. We could go scare her into the grave if ya like" Jack offered and Ianto snorted.

"I think she's had her fill of teenage dirt-bags Cariad"


	17. Like a Virgin

When they got home Jack waited for the tantrum as Ianto had been painfully polite all day. What he did not expect was the way Ianto was leering at him as he slowly took off his jacket.

"All day I've been thinking about one thing, and it won't go away" Ianto purred and Jack smiled softly as a playful Ianto leaned forward to share a secret.

"What sweets?" Jack gasped as Ianto's tongue flicked out.

"You, me, this room. As long as it takes" Ianto growled as he pushed Jack towards the sofa.

"Hon, are you sure? I mean, are you ready?" Jack found his hands sliding around Ianto's hips even as he hesitated upstairs in his head.

"I love you and I … I want you" Ianto blushed and ducked his head.

"How do you want me?" Jack loaned as Ianto rubbed against him, "You set the pace baby. You choose. You know I'll give you anything. Everything. Gods I love you."

Ianto kissed his way down Jack's body and then he smelled his crotch like an animal and Jack started to pant with lust.

"I want ... I mean. Can I … I don't want to be hurt and I …. I want you" Ianto was torn and struggling but still removing clothing even as he waivered.

"You in me babe? You fill me up Tiger" Jack begged and Ianto growled.

Ianto was whimpering as he rushed to find the lube, his hands shaking and Jack pulled him into a cuddle. "Easy baby. Easy, we have plenty of time and I know you'll take me to the stars, you always do. Just enjoy it."

Ianto laughed shakily and kissed Jack, rubbing their erections against each other as Jack bit back another moan. With a sigh Ianto lubed his fingers and began to prepare Jack. Ever the bossy bottom, Jack was begging now and Ianto withdrew his fingers and pushed his engorged cock home.

With a cry of pleasure Ianto pulled back and snapped his hips, hitting the spot that had Jack yodelling. Soon they had their rhythm back and as Jack's hands soothingly slid up and down Ianto's back he shuddered his release like a teenager having his first fuck. Too soon, too soon. Ianto almost wept with shame. Barely three minutes and he had completed.

But Jack just laughed at his apologies and kissed his face before drawing a hand down to feel between them. The wetness on their stomachs surprised Ianto who laughed with relief as Jack showed him that he had come as well.

Jack covered his face with kisses, murmuring love tokens and Ianto felt safe. Home. Loved. Himself.

As they drifted in the afterglow Jack snuggled in and Ianto found himself cuddling his lover as he snored softly into Ianto's chest.

Ianto lay in the dark, stroking Jack's back distractedly as he went back over Gwen's remarks. He knew she was only being herself but Jesus H Christ on a Harley, did she have to be so bloody cloying?

Her hair was shot with grey flecks but still mostly dark and lush, her body was still in good shape. He had watched her sparring with Anwen the other day and been impressed as he sat watching with his great nephew staring at him seriously from his lap.

The little guy was so cute and Ianto had been taken in an instant liking to little "Owie". Seems the wee man liked him as well, showing that Davies temper when Anwen tried to take him back. He had wanted kids with Lisa, the whole nine yards. Silly really when this is all he ever really needed. Jack.

Who did Gwen think she was, not like she was a bloody virgin!


	18. Back on the Chain Gang

 

Ianto was humming to himself as he filed the huge backload. He had reached his personally chosen quota for the morning and headed to the kitchen still humming.

The weevil pounding towards him was a bit of a surprise, I do have to admit.

The boiler suit was torn and mucky, the mess left in its wake as it snarled and snapped would take him some time to clean. Its teeth were horrible and Ianto wondered idly why Owen never thought about teaching one the brush its teeth as he took a step to the left.

Gwen was screaming for backup on her Bluetooth as she cradled an unconscious Anwen to her chest. Rosie was cowering behind her desk as she scrabbled for her gun in the lock box at the bottom of a drawer.

Ianto could hear Jack screaming his name as he pounded up the steps from the lower levels with a roaring Rhys trying to get in from the front office, swearing as his nervous fingers kept miss-dialling the keypad.

Little Owen was running towards him as well and Ianto knew with a horrible certainty that when the creature saw the wee man it would be all over bar the clean-up.

Ianto didn't think. He acted. He stepped between the creature and the three year old then raised his hand. The weevil paused as one of these things had never done that before and Ianto's right hook took it entirely by surprise.

It was stunned and blinked as it tried to clear its confusion and Ianto struck it again, this time followed by a kick to its stomach. Ianto may be old but he remembered Owen's reports and knew where its weakness lay.

With that in mind he rabbit punched it in the side of the throat and it fell to the floor with a dull thud. Curling into a ball it began to wail as Ianto scooped the little boy into his arms.

Owen snuffled in his big, brave uncle Ianto's arms as Ianto glared at the weevil. David entered behind Rhys and headed straight for his wife who was looking about dazedly. Once he had checked her over and found an egg on her temple where she had hit the edge of the desk he turned to search for his son and found himself staring at his uncle.

"Uncle Yan?" David whispered with shock.

"Hello Wee one." Ianto said as David blushed at the childhood name Ianto had for him.

David found himself in his uncle's arms as they both hugged Owen and each other. David had heard from Anwen of the extraction but to actually see him was another matter. He smelt like him and these arms were the same as well. David was crying before he realised and as Ianto kissed him gently he gave a soft laugh.

Ianto looked down as Jack scooped the weevil up and bussed it down to the lower levels. With a sniff he went in search of the cleaning supplies. Bloody thing made such a mess!

As Ianto cleaned he started humming again. Little Owen trotted over and Ianto absently handed off the broom as he held the pan. Soon all the broken crockery from the knocked over cups and the fluttering papers from scattered files were cleared away and Owen huffed with his little hands on his hips as he surveyed their work.

With a nod Ianto put the cleaning supplies away as Owen walked over to check on his mum who had an icepack against her head.

"Poor Mama" he cooed, patting her hand and Anwen smiled at her lovely little boy.

Ianto re-entered the hub and moved towards the kitchen to make coffee. It would all be better after a coffee. Owen ran after him, already a little duckling in Ianto's wake.

As everyone sat enjoying a "Ianto Special" Jack watched as Ianto took his first sip of coffee. Ianto's eyes rolled back and he gave an orgasmic groan that went straight to Jack's groin.

"Hell hon, I did offer you one heaps of times" Jack whined and Ianto laughed.

"But only I can make it like this Cariad" Ianto admonished and it was Jack's turn to laugh nervously.

"Well, that's me. Lots to do" Ianto chirped as he gathered the cups.

Jack finally recognised the song Ianto was humming and laughed softly.

"Back on the Chain Gang" indeed.


	19. Thunderstruck

 

Rosie found it and called out across the hub without a second thought.

"Hey, that colonel in charge of Ianto's care had just entered the country" she yelled to Anwen who turned to look for Ianto with horror.

Ianto had heard and was already heading for the weapons locker. He silently handed out guns and looked over at Spike who already had his "Big Boy" locked and loaded.

While travelling, Gwen reached for Ianto's hand. He had been shocked to see her clambering aboard but was also pleased, Torchwood rides again.

It was a bit of an anti-climax. As soon as they entered the complex, Unit surrendered. Seems Wills was also watching over things and Jack was humbled yet again by the lovely boy on the throne.

The man who had tortured and raped Ianto was already dead, taken by his own bullet once the torchwood SUV was seen on the CCTV. Ianto didn't even want to touch the man who had caused decades of pain but his second was not as clever, still fussing over his superior's body.

Gwen reached him first and her gun made a satisfying crack as it connected with his jaw. Arthritis be damned, she could still pistol whip with the best of them and as the man howled through broken teeth she swung again.

She tried for a better stance, her feet sliding back so she could put more weight into her swing. Anwen reached her mother and pulled her back with horror as Spike applauded his Aunty Gwen and Jack watched as Ianto placed a bullet in the man's gut.

"See? That's how it feels. I'll give you a minute before we do the knee caps, yeah?" Ianto snarled.

Rosie stalked around behind the man and with a shout she neatly decapitated the man's right hand with her laser-gun before the small gun could be raised. At seeing the gun, Jack became enraged and fired into the man's shoulder.

Now the man was shrieking as he bled from the stump.

Ianto looked down with a grimace of distaste at the blood pooling around his shoe and he wiped his shoe on the man's back as the man tried to crawl across the floor. Placing more pressure, Ianto leaned down on his knee. The man groaned with pain and Ianto grinned at Jack like a child looking for someone to see their mud pies.

"Hurt? Remember breaking my back this way?" Ianto snarled as he placed more weight down.

Gwen looked away as Ianto's face peeled back like a weevil's smile but Jack watched on.

Finally Ianto tired of the game, like a cat tires of its mouse and he placed a bullet in the back of the colonel's head.

They rolled back to the Hub in silent reflection and Anwen went to her office for the shit-storm they had just brewed up to come screaming though the phone as Jack waited patiently for Ianto's eruption. Ianto provided coffee, snacks and wet wipes. He washed his own shoes, Jack's and to Spike's glee his as well.

Ianto was in a cleaning frenzy, every time Jack asked him to stop he just snarled and kept going. Jack was unsure how long he cleaned and dusted, he just ran interference so he had whatever time he needed to escape into his own little world.

The hub pounded with music and ACDC set the pace as Spike and Rosie danced. The adrenalin had made the young ones a bit loopy but Jack realised that it had been a different life when his team were operating. Their cases must seem like blockbuster movies to these kids who had not really seen any action part form the odd weevil hunt.

With the rift closed things had been slow, hence Jack's hand off the Anwen and his need for a project. He had thought that project would be the house but Ianto was much more fun.

The smashing crockery was the signal for Jack to shut it down. Ianto was crying as he tried to pick up the broken cups he had thrown against the wall in a fit of rage.

Ianto slumped into the seat of the SUV and fiddled with the radio until he found the right song.

They headed for home with ACDC still edging them on.


	20. Carry on My Wayward Son

 

Ianto was sleeping like the dead. Star-fished across the bed on his stomach as a foot dangled over the edge. He was hugging his pillow and the occasional snore escaped.

Jack knew he should move him over to his side and claim his side of the bed back but the sight that had greeted him on his return from the toilet was just too sweet to disturb.

Ianto had spent the day cleaning the hub. In full Ianto-mode he had made coffee, politely chatted and even fooled Gwen into thinking he was back to firing on all cylinders. He didn't heal as quickly as Jack but did seem to hold some fast healing powers. This led to Jack not knowing if he was aching or fine, his butler face so bland.

Jack had tried asking Shawn the Sheepie one time and the Owen voice had told him to "Fuck off!" in true Harper style. Ianto has let Jack know that he didn't want to discuss it, so Jack was left watching the occasional limp or grimace, not knowing why.

Of course that polite charm had all melted away once they got home and the epic tantrum had raged for over an hour as Ianto demanded his bath before dinner. Jack knew this was some sort of test and he didn't falter in the rules. Food, then wash, then rest.

Even when Ianto had been reduced to wailing Jack had stayed strong. Holding Ianto as he rocked him, kissing his tear stained cheeks as he apologised but a routine is a routine.

Ianto had sullenly eaten the meal, then raced for the bathroom. It was only when Jack was running the bath did he see the reason for Ianto's displeasure. Must have been a cleaning product. _DAMN._ Jack vowed to check them all to find the one not on the prescribed cleaning list hanging on the door, Ianto's handwriting faded but still eligible where it had hung in the original hub. Jack had brought it, along with several other lists to the new hub. Ianto, still keeping watch.

The water soothed his poor red skin and Jack apologised again. Poor Ianto, to have survived so much and to have a bloody cleaning fluid bring him down again.

Jack had been so proud of him when they had attacked Unit and the tantrum later had been a surprise. Now Jack understood it was a release. All day Ianto kept up the facade of being well and only in the freedom of their home could he revert back to the child Jack knew he truly still was.

Jack didn't begrudge him these lapses in decorum. No, Jack revelled in them. Ianto of old hadn't been able to release his pent up feelings and to see this new version was a balm.

Ianto could strut his stuff by day, and let it all hang out at night. Jack was falling in love in a way he never had before. This was Ianto, but this was also Yan. _His boy. His love._

Jack ached to sexually satisfy him again but knew it had to be Ianto who made the first move, who chose the time and place as he had that first time. _Fuck Gwen!_ For now, Jack could cuddle his weeping Welshman in the dark and know that in the morn he would be suited and booted, OK again.

The turning point had been last night when Jack was so tired that he had wept as well. They had clung to each other, two souls lost at sea. Hands stroked his face, even as he had rubbed Ianto's back. Nothing sexual had happened but Jack felt more satisfied and connected that ever before. No words were needed, no apologies. Only comfort and both gave to one another even as they took greedily.

Jack has travelled the stars, seen miracles and committed horrible acts. Here, he found home. The wayward son, the wanderer. Jack now knew who he was. They were both home.

Jax? Jack? Ianto named him in the dark, his whispered name like honey to his ears. "Cariad."

That's all he was now. All he needed to be. _Ianto's!_

Stepping back from Torchwood, Jack saw the road ahead. Rocky, twisted and as full of pitfalls and highs as a rollercoaster.

Jack sighed and pulled the blankets around Ianto more as he snuffled in such a lovely way that he couldn't help but steal a kiss as he soothed his forehead. Sleep on my wayward son.

.

.

.

**This was a prompt from Schuneko. Ta Hon, hadn't thought of that song in forever.**


	21. Daisy a Day

 

He was walking through the hub and politely said good morning to Rosie, who didn't answer. She stared at him like he had two heads. He frowned at her and then looked down. Was his fly undine?

He looked back up to the same blank stare, "Rosie? What's wrong chickie?"

"I'm not Rosie. I'm Daisy and who the hell are you?" she demanded.

Ianto fled to the gun range where Jack was breaking down a gun. Jack looked up with surprise as Ianto exploded into the room and looked wildly about for Jack.

"Sweets?" Jack walked slowly towards him, knowing this was not the "work" Ianto but Yani who was wide eyed and alarmed.

"Rosie! Is not Rosie!" he gasped, plucking at Jack.

"Rosie? What do … ah shit! Daisy." Jack groaned at his own stupidity, "I'm sorry babe. Daisy is Rosie's twin sister. She was away on assignment and just got back. I forgot."

"Forgot?" Ianto spluttered as he drew back to glare at Jack.

Confusion over, Ianto released his grip on Jack and to Jack's amusement he kept hold of one hand as they wandered back to the main hub.

Not only was Rosie berating Daisy but Anwen and Gwen also stood with folded arms as they tore strips from her for scaring Ianto like that. As Jack and Ianto drew close Gwen broke from the pack of jackals to check if he was OK.

"Poor poppet. Scared like that" she crooned pulling him into a hug.

Ianto's eyes bugged as the adult in him rebelled but the child liked the fuss so he relented.

Daisy finally remembered her sister's phone-calls about the poor man they had found in Unit custody and she feel like a real heel.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. When Rosie told me about you I pictured some doughy little guy with Harry Potter looks, not a hottie like you!" she explained and Ianto blushed. "Oh my God, does he do that much?"

"Ianto is mine. He is so mine I might tattoo my name on his left butt cheek!" Jack growled, pulling Ianto into his armpit.

"Wouldn't stick. They tried that already" Ianto said quietly, "Three days in a row they tattooed "thing" into my cheek. Right here"

Ianto touched his fingers to his right cheek and Jack took a deep breath.

"Oh my God. Your face? Didn't that hurt?" she gasped.

"Not as much as the branding iron" Ianto shrugged, shooting his cuffs.

Spike had entered and caught the end of the conversation. With a snarl he punched at the keyboard of the nearest workstation.

"STOP!" Ianto shouted, racing over and pushing Spike out of the way.

Everyone watched as Ianto began typing. Soon the case Spike had been researching flew across the big screen on the wall, links and side-cases flowed. Spike stood with his mouth open as his case opened up and resolved into a single file.

"Him? Fuck, I thought he was a small player. He's really involved with all those cases?" Spike added up the filed stacked at the edge of the screen, "Twelve. Shit twelve times we've interviewed him on various cases and we never realised he was so deep."

"Tosh set up this program to troll for similar case but you can also ask for a name or description to be flagged" Ianto explained.

"That's awesome!" Daisy crowed and he blushed again.

"You know what? For that, you get to fire my big gun!" Spike said seriously and then he frowned when Ianto laughed and turned to Jack.

"Mickey's? You ask for a DNA test sir?"

"Cheeky monkey!" Jack snarled affectionately.

"I like you Daisy!" Ianto declared and she now had a reason to blush as he smiled at her.

"Well, well. You get a Daisy a day!" she giggled and Ianto snorted.

"Ah, well. A rose by any other name and so such" Ianto winked as she laughed, relieved that they were friends.


	22. Paint it Black

 

Jack wandered into his office with a report in his left hand, coffee in the right hand and a biscuit between his teeth. He paused to flick the door shut with his foot and froze.

Paper littered the floor and little Owen was sitting in the middle of his desk scribbling on a report with a black vivid marker.

Jack carefully placed his coffee down and then closed the report. He looked down at the mess, more than four reports were totally despoiled as the little terror worked on number five.

Jack turned to yell for Anwen when Ianto bustled into the room and scooped up the child with a whoop of glee. Owen squealed and reached for Ianto's neck so they could tumble to the sofa.

"Ianto? Did you leave him here?" Jack asked quietly and Ianto looked around his great nephew with a huge grin.

"He snuck away when I was cleaning. He's such a monkey!" Ianto laughed.

"Owen, could you go find your mummy? I need to talk to Uncle Ianto for a sec" Jack smiled at the small child whose eyes grew wide.

"Am I bad?" Owen whispered and Ianto kissed him lovingly as he shushed him.

"You're a good boy, Uncle Jack needs to talk with me" Ianto said and Owen slid from his lap and toddled off.

"Jack, you scared him!" Ianto frowned and Jack exploded.

"Look at this bloody mess. What the hell were you thinking? Look at these reports, FUCK! I can't ask for another copy of this one from the Palace. What do I say? MY immature man sized kid let another kid loose with a vivid? God Ianto, when are you going to start acting your bloody age?" Jack ranted as he stormed around the desk and as he sat he reached for this coffee.

"Will that be all sir?" Ianto was to the door and already had his hand on the handle as Jack looked up.

"I think it's been more than enough already don't you?" Jack snarled as he rubbed at marker on his wooden desk top.

The door was closed quietly and Ianto hurried from the main hub down into the archives where he slipped in behind some shelving before he let himself break down. As he wept, we pulled at his clothing and rocked.

After half an hour of grief, Ianto extricated himself and shot his cuffs with a grimace. He took a deep breath and walked back up to the main level. He spent the rest of the day politely making coffee and filing as if nothing had happened.

Finally Jack had emerged and declared that it was time to go home. Ianto hesitated and looked about as if he had lost something, then he looked over at Gwen.

"Can I stay with you?" Ianto asked softly and Gwen squeaked with surprise.

"Ianto? What are you doing?" Jack demanded.

"Nothing." Ianto jumped and rushed to get their Jackets.

As they left Gwen looked over at Spike who shrugged to show he was confused as well.

Jack pondered Ianto's strange request to Gwen but put it some to some sort of test. As of late he had been doing that. Do you like me? Am I funny? Jack decided that Ianto was testing Gwen to see if she would say yes.

Pulling into the driveway Jack slowed to a crawl and parked. Ianto gently removed his seatbelt and exited the vehicle at a sedate pace. No slammed door, no mad dog running, no excited swipe. Ianto waited patiently for Jack and they entered the house together.

"Ianto? Are you OK?" Jack asked concerned now.

"Yep" Ianto smiled as he hung their coats with care.

"I'm going to start dinner. How would you like your coffee?" Jack called as he entered the kitchen.

"Black" came the one word reply from the living room.

Jack paused with surprise as Ianto hadn't been drinking it that way. The three teaspoons of sugar and cream had been demanded each time and Jack poured the coffee with trepidation.

The muppet cup looked huge with the inside painted black.


	23. Sorry seems to be the Hardest Word

 

Jack collected the tray of food and headed into the living room. He crossed to where Ianto was sitting quietly and placed one of the plates down.

Spaghetti. One if Ianto's favourites. He would suck each noodle like it was a wriggling worm, then giggle as it slapped about his face as he sucked it up.

Jack poured the coke and then placed each glass on a coaster. He noticed that the Avengers coasters were gone and the plain black ones had come out of the cupboard. Jack frowned. Ianto loved the Avenger ones. The second best buy of the day from that thrift shop, after the rug of course according to his imp.

Jack handed over the napkin for slops and settled back with his own meal. The news was on and Jack frowned as the usual Dancing with the Stars was not on. He reached for the remote and changed the channel then turned to smile at Ianto.

Ianto sat primly twirling the spaghetti onto a fork before politely popping it into his mouth. No sucking, no giggling and no joy. Jack looked around the room and found not a single toy. He shifted in his seat and looked at the corner where Shawn, his meadow and barn resided. Gone.

Jack looked at Ianto who was carefully folding his pristine napkin and frowned. What the hell was happening?

Ianto helped silently with the dishes without the usual tea towel flicking or silly voices from the cupboards each time Ianto went to place another dried item away. Just a sedate evening.

Jack then headed into the bathroom and began to draw a bath for Ianto but when Jack went to add bubble bath to the bathwater Ianto shook his head and pulled the plug, stepping into the hated shower stall instead.

Ianto closed his eyes and shook as he let the water fall, memories of the guards hosing him down niggling at the back of his mind. When Jack entered the shower, Ianto left it. He dried himself and walked into the bedroom.

Jack wandered into the bedroom and found Ianto calmly stuffing his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle onesies into a rubbish bag, followed by his PJs, even the Minion ones he had thrown a huge tantrum for.

Ianto placed the bag in the wardrobe and dressed silently in the plan blue pair from Jack's drawer then climbed into bed and reached for a book.

"Yan? Er … what's happening?" Jack took a few hesitant steps into the room.

"You told me to grow up" Ianto shrugged with a grimace "So, here I am. Grown-up."

"What? Ianto, I never meant … ah shit" Jack face palmed as his outburst came back to bite him in the bum. Hard.

"Ianto, I was angry. I spoke harshly and without thinking. I don't want you to repress yourself. I know how important it is for you to express yourself" Jack said as he reached for a cuddle.

Ianto closed the book and shuffled down in the bed, turning away from Jack so he was staring at a back. End of discussion.

Jack opened his mouth then closed it again.

Finally Jack lay back and silently chastised himself. _Jut say sorry ya twat!_

"Yan? Hon, I'm didn't mean to be an arse" Jack tried but Ianto didn't move.

It was a long sleepless night for both men as they stared into the darkness.

The one word unspoken hung over them.


	24. Rhythm of the Rain

 

"Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain, telling me just what a fool I've been" Rhys was singing softly as he tied his grandson's shoelace and Jack cringed as he caught the words.

It had been bucketing down, reflecting the mood within the SUV and it appeared everyone was sober this morning. Thunder was predicted and Ianto hated thunder, always had.

Jack could remember holding him in the old flat as it stormed outside, even in the Hub he swore he could hear it as he shook in the camp bed under the office. Ianto was already of edge with the third day of "Grown-up" in effect. Jack had apologised so any times, even saying the dreaded sorry but Ianto wouldn't break.

Jack knew he had really stuffed up this time and was clueless in how to help Ianto unlock his temper which must be undulating with a need to be expressed. Damn, damn, damn!

Jack knew this was the worst thing that could happen in the middle if this crisis for Ianto. Everyone traipsed through the hub dripping, moaning then muddying his pristine floors. The mop head would have to be replaced at some stage during the day as Ianto stoically tried to correct their slothenly ways yet again.

"Staff meeting" Jack bellowed and everyone jumped, including Anwen who recognised her uncle's "in change" voice. They filed into the meeting room and Ianto slid in the back, hard against the wall.

"OK. We're not pigs, can we please take a leaf out of Owen's book? He hung up his coat and removed his boots, then put his inside shoes on. He's how old again? Do any of you know how much extra work you create for Ianto when you don't even consider wiping your bloody feet?" Jack demanded and they all looked at each other _. Nope?_

"I'm going to start a cleaning roster if this doesn't stop so you all have one day a week to clean this bloody place yourselves so you see how much my Ianto does while still looking good in his suit!" Jack declared and Ianto blushed so prettily down the back as he muttered "Harassment that is!"

"Owen! Well done!" Jack turned to the wee mite who blushed just like his great uncle and everyone awed as Ianto scooped him up and left the room to save him.

"He loves him so much" Anwen said to Gwen as they watched Ianto give Owen a quick hug outside the door.

"David is a good father but I don't think Owen has had a friend before. Ianto seems to be his favourite" Gwen agreed and Anwen giggled.

"You know he …" Anwen was cut off by a scream of terror.

Everyone ran to find Ianto and Owen huddled on the sofa Jack had insisted on from the old hub as the faint sound of the storm could be heard. Rhys had unwittingly opened the doors to bring in some pizza for lunch as froze in the doorway as another peel of thunder roared down the lift shaft.

"Dad! Christ, you know Owen is terrified of storms." Anwen shouted as she ran down the stairs.

Ianto was singing and she slowed as she heard the song. "Rocking with the rhythm of the rain" by the Judds was being sung in Owen's ear as Ianto rocked them both back and forth mimicking a porch swing.

Jack joined in and Anwen laughed as their pitch perfect harmonies drifted through the base. Anwen had never head Jack sing. Jack hadn't sung since losing Ianto but now he had his heart back he could open his lungs and let fly.

Rhys dropped the pizzas grabbing Gwen, they danced as Ianto and Jack filled the base with happy thoughts. Owen stopped crying and hugged Ianto with a sloppy kiss.

"Me Mam used to sing that to me when a storm came. I was so scared and I used to crawl under the kitchen table while she cooked. She would sing as she worked and I would peek out from the corner of the table cloth." Ianto smiled softly "When the storm was over she would place a picnic in my pretend tent and I would play the rest of the day in my fortress."

"My mam knows jokes" Owen whispered and Ianto's face lit up.

"Well, I'm not exactly a comedian" she tried but Ianto's huge eyes were matched with Owen's and her heart melted "God. OK! What does a cloud wear under his clothes?"

Ianto's eyes grew wider and he looked at Owen who giggled "Thunderwear Uncle"

Ianto snorted and hugged Owen as he looked at Jack.

"What do you call six weeks of rain in Wales?" Jack tried one.

"Summer!" he crowed to a chorus as wails.

"''I can't believe it,' ' said Daisy to Rosie with wide eyes.' 'I've been here in Wales an entire week and it's done nothing but rain. When do you have summer here?'''

"Well, that's hard to say,'' replied Rosie pretending to think about it.' 'Last year, it was on a Wednesday.''

They all roared at that one as Ianto accepted a kiss from Jack.

 


	25. Crazy Train

 Crazy Train

All the way home the storm raged outside the SUV and Ianto had started rocking in his seat. They tore into the driveway and Jack made the executive decision to drive through the low hedgerow onto the front lawn so they were as close to the front door as possible.

After a day of comforting Owen, Ianto was close to breaking point, Jack's main aim was to get Ianto to safety at any cost.

Jack slid out and held out his arms as Ianto shot across the seat and out of Jack's door, which was the closest to the front door. Jack caught him and swung him down with a soft kiss then deposited him on the doorstep which was under a small alcove.

Ianto had his key-card and he swiped it with a nervous whine then shot inside as the boom of thunder overhead even made Jack duck with surprise.

Jack closed the door and followed Ianto to the living room where he upended boxes desperately whining as he searched for Shawn. Finally he found his sheep and he crawled to the sofa where he hugged Shawn to his chest as he whispered comforts. Jack didn't know if Ianto was comforting Shawn or Shawn was comforting him.

Jack pulled the old patchwork quilt over Ianto, placing him in darkness like a spooked horse and Ianto's frantic whispers died.

Next, Jack put the stereo on and turned the music up so the storm was drowned out by Ozzy Ozborne. Jack groaned at the music but Ianto had danced to this music before being "Grown-up" and it hadn't been changed.

Jack left Ianto cowering under the quilt and went to the kitchen to make hot chocolate. He was pouring the hot milk when a roar of "All aboard" from Ianto in the living room made him jump. He took a moment to calm his nerves and then carried the cups through.

Ianto was sitting up on the sofa belting out the song at top volume, Shawn appeared to be dancing along to the music. When he saw Jack he shot Shawn under the quilt and hung his head with shame.

Jack sat and offered the cup and tried to think of a way to help. Ianto sipped at the drink politely while humming under his breath. Jack rose then left. He peeked around the doorframe and saw sheepie was dancing again on Ianto's knees.

Jack went to the bedroom and found what he needed, changing quickly then waltzing back into the living room and settling back down with his cuppa.

Ianto sat with his mouth open as he stared at Jack who sat there in the onesie Ianto had never seen before. It was a giraffe. A pink giraffe and Jack had topped it off with a pair of oversized sunglasses.

After a few minutes Ianto leaned forward to look from a different angle and Jack casually took another sip from his mug.

"Crazy weather, huh babes?" Jack asked and Ianto snorted with glee.

Ianto flew from the room, Shawn thrown back at the giraffe who caught him and stuffed him down his front to peer out.

Ianto returned in his onesie, retrieved from the wardrobe. A turtle and a giraffe enjoyed their hot chocolates in peace as Ozzy wanted to come home to his mamma.

Jack had never been so warm and was now not surprised that Ianto had loved his. "Need to go get some more of these hon."

Ianto looked at Jack out of the corner of his eye and raised an eyebrow, "Not in this we're not"

"Nope. When it's a nice day, make a day of shopping. A few thrift shops to see yet and I'd like a selection of these. Gods, how warm" Jack shuffled and Ianto saw Shawn.

"Shawn! That's my spot you bloody sleaze!" Ianto hooked out the sheep and placed his head there, cuddling into his chest/pillow.

"Love you baby" Jack said softly, rubbing Ianto's back as he finally had his little man back.

"Love you too Cariad" came a muffled reply.

"Long crazy day" Jack sighed as they settled into the embrace.

"Crazy trains are like that."


	26. At the Zoo

 

Jack had been true to his word. The next fine day they had visited three thrift shops and two clothing stores to find what was needed. What he did forget, was to warn the others.

Gwen and Rhys knocked and they let themselves in. Rhys carried the casserole dish through to the kitchen and placed it in the oven. Jack had decided to reinstate "Sunday-teamday" and Gwen was excited to have the get together with everyone.

Jack took off to collect Ianto's pizza order as Gwen and Rhys agreed to watch Ianto. Gwen felt funny babysitting a full grown man but as it was Ianto, she could play along.

She walked into the living room and froze. A jungle. Tropical trees and plants were behind the sofas, sofas? Three sofas filled the space. A large plush horse stood between two sofas and another stood peering out of the plants. A large coffee table sat in the middle of the room so all those seated could use it.

Tiger Ianto was kneeling at the table colouring in and he looked up and noticed her. "Gwen!"

He raced over and cuddled into her with hums of delight. Gwen cooed as he buried his face in her boobs, squeezing her around the waist. "Love you Gwennie"

"Oh, baby. I love you too, so very much" Gwen squeaked.

"Wanna wear a onesie too?" Ianto gasped stepping back, "I have just the one for you!"

Ianto wore a tiger onesie compete with whiskers painted on his cheeks and he looked so adorable she leaned over and kissed his nose. He snorted and blushed, pulling her into the bedroom.

He removed a black cat costume and showed her with glee "Look, like the dolly Gwen!"

Well, how could she say no now? She took it into the bathroom and changed. The little car ears stood up when the hood was up and she giggled at her reflection. When she was around Ianto the years dropped away. She could believe that Tosh and Owen were just out on retrievals and her two boys were with her, just another Torchwood day.

She exited the room and Ianto clapped excitedly as she twirled. "What about Rhys."

She was shown several onesies and was shocked when Ianto said some were Jack's. A teddy bear one was chosen for Rhys and she encouraged Ianto to go collect him so she could surprise him. Ianto exaggeratedly stalked out like a silly snuggle puss and Gwen giggled some more. _Ianto was back!_

Rhys was shocked and more than slightly turned on when he saw his wife in her hero pose, complete with whiskers that matched Ianto's.

When they both got into their costumes, yeah Gwen took hers off for a sec …. or three … or maybe more! Rhys looked so cuddly in his teddy bear costume that he found his arms full of a purring tiger when they returned to the living room. Gwen smiled as she watched Rhys engulf Ianto with glee.

Spike begged for the ninja turtle costume and wore the eye mask as he leapt about making ninja moves while Ianto howled with laughter at his antics.

Rosie and Daisy became a zebra and giraffe. Jack came home from food collection, and headed for the bedroom, returning to the zoo with his onesie gaining shrieks of laughter from all. Well, all except Ianto who forgot they weren't alone and they all got to see that the Lion may be king of the jungle but even he bows to a randy tiger meowing for kisses.

The Zoo party was heralded as a success and everyone enjoyed the pizza, garlic bread and lamb casserole.

Ianto was a hit of the show with his roaring tiger pout each time he wanted something and Jack trying to interpret "Tiger speak" to get what Ianto wanted. The growls when he was wrong were tempered with the purrs and gentle kisses when he got it right. Jack hand fed Ianto pieces of ripped up pizza and spoonfuls of casserole as he hummed and purred at his lovely captain. His bum even wiggled a few times. Jack was so loving that more than one "aw" was heard.

Gwen watched and felt a bit silly for accusing Jack of taking advantage when it was apparent to all that Ianto wore the trousers, even if they were tiger print onesies.

Everything's happening at the Zoo.


	27. You've made my Shit List

 

Spike spoke to his parents regularly so they were not surprised to find Ianto in the hub. Martha enjoyed a polite hug and Mickey got a handshake.

Mickey had heard the story along with Martha but soon forgot as he settled into his normal routine.

Big gun? Check.

Gun cleaning kit? Check.

Available Surface? Check.

Papers? Check.

Mickey broke down his gun on the hub coffee table and was half way through cleaning it when a shadow descended.

"Excuse me. We do that down on the gun range" Ianto said politely and Mickey looked up.

"Yeah, I know Jeeves but its bloody cold down there" Mickey said absently as he flicked open a piece and a spring flew out.

"Fuck!" Mickey muttered as he fell to his knees to look for it.

Ianto raised an eyebrow then turned on his heel and stalked off. Spike had been watching and slid over to his father who was on his knees as he felt under the sofa.

"Da? You just made his shit list!" Spike warned him and Micky just snorted.

Spike shrugged and returned to his work. Half an hour later and Mickey was no closer to finding the spring. He had asked for the 'spare springs' box and Ianto had politely collected it once Spike asked. Mickey spent another hour trying springs that didn't fit.

Finally beat, Mickey threw the gun down and stalked off the get a drink. He punched the coke machine and downed the can in one agony scowl. Then he took another and went to cool off.

He slowly walked back to the sofa and found Ianto there, clipping the last piece together. With an audible snap, his gun came to life and powered up. Mickey's mouth fell open as lights began to light up he had never seen before.

Ianto looked up as he approached and threw the gun, which Mickey caught with a grunt. It was lighter and seemed warmer as well.

"Your power cell was cracked." Ianto said as he passed and Mickey gaped.

"Part Vulcan … I keep telling you" Jack laughed as he watched Mickey staring after Ianto.

"The spring? Where was the bloody thing?" he demanded, the nemesis of his entire day.

"In my hand dickhead" came the faint replay from Ianto and Spike roared with laughter as Mickey's jaw fell even lower.

"I did warn ya Da!" Spike spluttered as Mickey looked about in confusion.

"What the fuck, what are these attachments?" Mickey demanded and Jack informed him that they were extra weaponry and ammo.

"Well, I guess that puts me in my place then, doesn't it!" Mickey snorted.

"Look Da, Ianto is very unique. He can be kind, lovely and funny too," Spike said as he patted his father's shoulder, "Just stay off his shit list!"

"His shit list?" Mickey parroted with horror.

"Da? You don't even wanna know what happens!"


	28. Sitting by the Dock of the Bay

 

Ianto was bored. Everyone was fed, watered and busy with their own stuff so he decided to take a walk.

Most lunchtimes had found him wandering long the bayside and although Jack wasn't with him like he used to be when these wanders occurred, Ianto still wanted to see if the place still smelt the same.

Yeah, I know it sounds silly but smell was always important to Ianto. He smelt his food, his favourite things and he definitely smelt Jack whenever he could. That was one smell he would never tire of.

So here he was. Sitting on the same seat he always chose as he looked out over the bay. Footsteps grew closer and he sighed as he turned to ask Jack what was needed. He looked straight into the face of his sister.

Rhiannon stood still, staring at the man before her. She took a step forward and reached for him, then dropped her hand.

"Oh my God. Ianto had a lot of secrets but he never told me about you" she finally said.

"Excuse me?" Ianto said as he tried to comprehend what she was saying.

"Mam!" David yelled as he ran towards them, horror on his face.

"You knew?" She turned in her son. "You knew you have a cousin and you never bloody told me?"

Ianto had now caught up to his sister's train of thought. She thought he was Ianto's son. A hidden love child and he couldn't hide the snort that escaped as she swung back on him.

"Well? Do you have a bloody name then?" she demanded.

"Uncle Yanno" Owen yelled, running from the corner as he and Anwen returned from the lunch run. "Nanny you leave my Uncle Yanno alone."

Ianto reached for Owen and swung him up into his arms, "It's OK munchkin. Rhia was always a bully, even when we were kids. She used to pinch me legs under the table until Taddy caught her when I dropped a spoon one night."

"What did he do?" Owen's eyes were huge, as were Rhia's.

"I lied. I said it was the first time she's ever done it and he knew I was lying so I got a beating along with her" Ianto laughed.

"Your Taddy beated you?" Owen's eyes were huge and Ianto could see tears forming.

"Oh baby. I'm OK. See? So is Nanny. "Ianto Turned to Owen could see Rhia.

"But why is Nanny old and you are like Mamma?" Owen touched his cheek.

"Magic. Like Uncle Jack. I don't get old. Never, ever!" Ianto emphasised and Owen smiled, tears gone.

"I'll always have my Uncle Yan?" he said with wonder.

"Yes. Uncle Jack will never let anyone hurt me ever again. The bad people that had me locked away are gone and your Mummy and Uncle Jack saved me. I'm free and loved and I have you! Wow, how lucky can I be?" Ianto laughed as Owen snuggled into Ianto's neck.

Rhia had listened and looked at her daughter-in-law for confirmation. Anwen nodded and smiled as Owen reached for her. She stepped forward and kissed his check, then kissed Ianto's. "Thank you Uncle Ianto."

"Ifan?" Rhia stepped up and reached for his face.

Ianto leaned into her touch and she sobbed as she recognised her little brother.

"I didn't die in Thames House. They stole me and hid me away to experiment on me so they might find out why I didn't die. Jack only found me about six weeks ago. I'm still … well. Acclimatizing" he shrugged and she laughed.

"God Ianto. If anyone can be a chameleon it's you." She laughed through her tears.

Jack had approached with his usual swagger and he drew Ianto into his side as he looked at Rhia.

"No-one knows about Ianto outside of us and Unit who were keeping him. We don't know what might happen if people knew there were more immortals out there" Jack warned her and she snorted.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" she asked.

Ianto led her to the bench and they both sat. He took her hand in his and they looked out over the water.

Yep, that will do.


	29. Blowing in the Wind

 

Despite tests and going over the expensive files on the hard-drive Jack had pulled from the bastard's neck, they were no closer to understanding why Ianto had become immortal.

Well, he seems that way. Jack didn't want to test it and although Ianto healed quickly Jack secretly feared that a mortal injury would be just that. Permanent.

Ianto however, didn't see it that way and seemed to be openly taunting death at every opportunity. Weevils were taken on without a second thought and more that once Jack had found Ianto struggling with an Alien in the cells while demanding it change its bedding. Scrapes, bruises and more than one deep slash were not slowing him down a jot.

When Jack went up to the roof for some "Sky-time" he didn't expect Ianto to follow. Ianto had always hated heights and when he turned to see Ianto calmly walking along the edge of the building he went into brain-fart mode.

"Ianto. Get away from the bloody edge! You'll give me a heart attack!" Jack roared.

Ianto jumped with surprise and lost his footing.

Jack had no choice, he would do it again if ever asked and as Ianto slipped from view Jack jumped.

The ground was rushing towards them very fast and Jack caught Ianto's ankle, pulling him forward into his arms as he tried to shield him from the impact as much as he could.

 _Please gods, please make it quick for him_ Jack silently begged and Ianto's hands clasped at him with terror.

The impact was a bit of a relief. Jack couldn't bear the thought of what had been going through Ianto's mind in those last few minutes. _God, I hope he knew how much he was loved._

Jack had revived and lay with Ianto's body still in his arms. The cameras would have picked up the movement and Jack knew they would soon come pouring out of the hub so he took his moment to pour all of his love into the last kiss.

 _I love you. I need you. You are my air. You are my chocolate. You are my wealth. You are my heartbeat._ Jack poured these thoughts through the kiss as he sobbed and Ianto's hand swept away the tears as he gasped for air.

"You are everything to me too" Ianto finally sobbed, pulling Jack back into this arms.

Spike as first to reach them, a blanket flowing behind him as he fell to his knees with sobs of grief. Jack looked up as Anwen did the same, the twins hanging back as they clung to each other. Eyes wide with fear everyone watched as Jack slowly unfurled his arms and Ianto stared owlishly back at the audience.

Spike whooped and punched the air as Anwen dropped her head to Ianto's shoulder and wept.

Daisy and Rose hugged each other. Gwen folded her arms and huffed.

"Was that a test?" Gwen demanded and Jack looked up with shock.

"No! He slipped. Gods, you think I wanted to test the theory?" Jack spluttered.

"No, it's just … well. Look at him!" Gwen demanded.

Jack looked down at Ianto and saw the man he had made love to the night before Thames House. His face filled out and his muscles solid beneath Jack's fingers. A re-set.

"Ianto? How did it feel?" Jack asked softly.

"Hurts. Like a cold wind off the bay in winter, strips your heat away. Right to your bones." Ianto shivered and groaned.

"Like I've crawled over broken gl…" Ianto's head shot back as he stared into Jack's eyes. "We're the same."

"Yeah. Shit. Did you hear a voice back then, in Thames House?" Jack asked "I bring life?"

"Hmmm, not … no…yes." Ianto struggled through the fog of the lost years until he retrieved the relevant memory form his internal archives. "I bring life. I bring …love?"

"Rose" Jack whispered as he stroked Ianto's face _. Damn you to hell, beautiful girl._

"Why?" Ianto asked with a frown.

"Why? I don't know" Jack shrugged and Ianto huffed.

"No, why damn her to hell if she did this?" Ianto cocked his head to one side as Jack gaped with shock. _He heard that?_

"Of course I did. I always hear you!" Ianto laughed and now everyone looked around with confusion.

"My love. I will always hear your whispers across the wind over my heart" Ianto kissed him.


	30. Just call me Mr Cellophane

 

Ianto was brushing down Jack's coat on the hanger when Jack entered the office with the buxom blonde bombshell.

Ianto smiled politely and moved towards the door, the coat brush in his hand when she spoke.

"I'll give you mine while you're at it" she smiled, sliding her jacket off and handing it over.

Ianto opened his mouth to speak and Jack kept moving around the office as he spoke to the woman like he wasn't even there. Ianto was invisible, just like he used to be.

Ianto stood with shock at the realisation, the jacket in his hand as she turned back to Jack and stepped into his personal space.

"Well? How happy are you to see me really Jack?" she purred, the silk blouse she was wearing was a light apple green and Jack's eyes shone as he slid his hands around her waist.

"Be nice Roxy, you know I don't play during office hours" Jack laughed good naturedly giving her a squeeze on her left butt cheek.

"Come on lover, it's been months and I really miss your …" she was saying as she leaned against his chest and that was when Ianto slid out the door.

Spike was heading to the office as Ianto sped past heading for the archives and Spike looked back at Ianto with a frown as he reached the door. Then he turned and saw what was a definite no-no.

Jack and Roxy were in a lip-lock and Jack pushed her off with a whoop then he shook his finger. "I said no you minx!"

"Are you kidding me?" Spike roared, making them both jump. "You seriously did that in front of Ianto?"

"Ianto? Where!" Jack looked around the office with surprise and Spike wondered if he had noticed Ianto at all.

"You mean the Valet? He hung up my coat" she grinned and Jack groaned.

Despite the blow up at Gwen, Jack knew Ianto believed in monogamy. Roxy was an old friend and the sex banter was part of their game. He had never warned Ianto or reassured him, shit, he didn't even know he had been in the room. _What the fuck is wrong with me? A pair of tits and I turn stupid?_

Jack walked down to the archives to talk to Ianto. He knew about Ianto's crying corner and he stepped over to the shelf and went to lean around only to find it hard against the wall. Jack knelt down and saw marks where it had been shoved hard leaving a scrape on the floor.

Jack returned to the main hub and asked if anyone knew what had happened to the shelf.

"The one out from the wall?" Daisy asked, swinging in her chair.

"We moved it." Rosie nodded, "Couldn't get the crate past so we shoved it up against the wall the other day. Why?"

Jack brought up the CCTV footage and watched Ianto discovering the moved shelf. Ianto fell to his hands and knees and looked under the shelf. He looked upset and pulled at his hair then lay on the ground and tried to reach something under the shelving unit. Whatever it was, Ianto clearly couldn't reach it and he was becoming increasingly upset.

Finally he stood and kicked the shelf, silently shouting at the shelf. Jack wished they had audio but Ianto's tears needed to sound to break Jack's heart.

Ianto looked longingly under the shelf one more time then turned and ran.

CCTV showed him leaving via the back entrance to the facility and heading down the street. Jack swore quietly as he recognised the route they took home in the SUV each day. A 20 minute drive was going to be a hell of a long walk and Ianto was clearly intent on doing just that.

Curiosity led Jack to the shelves and he lay on his stomach, shining a torch to see what Ianto had tried to reach. Squashed between a back strut and the wall was a purple teddy bear. A piece of blanket was also visible. Jack swore as he remembered Ianto's tears.

With a snarl he wrenched the shelves out. The girls gasped at the strength as it had taken the portable forklift to move it back. He leaned in and hooked out the teddy, blanket and to his immense surprise, a little book of poems.

Jack headed to the SUV and screamed home. Ianto must have heard him coming, poor hedgerow should just give up, really. As Jack reached the door, Ianto opened it. Shawn was under one arm and the old sofa quilt was around his shoulders.

Jack looked at the onesie Ianto had changed into and sighed. Yep, Dog House for sure.

Ianto turned and shuffled back into the living room where he had the TV blaring and food on the coffee table.

The Pink Panther curled up and showed Jack his pink furry back, as Jack tried to pet him with soothing sounds.

"She's just a friend. An old friend from before I found you kitty. Promise, you're my cuddle bum" Jack whined and Ianto finally turned to glare at him.

"I'm your only cuddly?" Ianto demanded in a small voice, his bottom lip quivering.

"Yes. The only one I want, need and love. My cutsie little kitty cat" Jack kissed Ianto sweetly and Ianto blushed so cutely as he looked through his lashes at Jack.

"As long as we're clear!" Ianto finally said as he squeezed Shawn to Baa in agreement as well.

"As clear as cellophane!" Jack sighed with relief.


	31. I’m a Tiger

 

 

Ianto loved his onesey. In fact it was safe to say that Jack loved him in it.

 

 

After a hard day at the office, so to speak, Ianto loved nothing more than a play fight with his lion that resulted in a little purring and mewling.

 

 

This is why he was not happy at this moment in time.

 

 

The meeting had gone too long and Ianto was tired, hungry and extremely wound up. To top it all off, the bloody unit soldier assigned to the brigadier had tried to make a pass at him. At him _! I ask you, did he really look like he would be interested in a little twenty if she’s lucky, piece of blonde arse?_

 

 

Ianto was leaning over to place a plate of sandwiches he’d whipped up into the centre of the table when it happened. The final insult.

 

 

_She touched his bum. Blatantly rubbed her hand against his bum!_

 

 

Ianto froze as a growl started deep in his throat.

 

 

Jack was half way through an argument and he slowly turned with one finger up to silence the Brig as he looked at Ianto.

 

 

Ianto was staring at his hands, pressed flat on the table top. He slowly straightened up and the growl had grown louder. Instead of realising the delicate nature of the situation, the young woman touched him again, this time brushing her hip against his groin as she leaned over to place a second plate, then pushing back to rub against him.

 

 

Jack was gobsmacked. Flabbergasted, maybe a little turned on, but definitely on alert as his tiger’s eyes flashed with outrage.

 

 

“Excuse me ma’am but your arse seems to be attached to my dick!” Ianto growled and Jack slapped a hand over his mouth to hide his smirk.

 

 

She straightened up with a small squeak and the Brig frowned.

 

 

“Emille, what’s going on?” his deep voice thundered.

 

 

“She keeps touching my bum and now she wants me to touch her’s but I’m not sure why!” Ianto frowned as he looked down, flicking his hand over his crotch like she’d left a mark, “After the sexual and physical abuse you fuckers dished out over the last thirty odd years, why would I want one of you near my dick now!”

 

 

Jack let out a gawf of humour, then cleared his throat as the Brig rose from his chair.

 

 

“Look, I don’t know what sort of relationship my grandfather had with you lot but I don’t appreciate these accusations and …” the Brigadier Stewart stopped talking as a roar filled the room.

 

 

“Accusations? How fucking dare you Sir!” Ianto spat, funny how he can be polite and use a title like a curse.

 

 

“Brig. This is my Ianto. He was a prisoner of you outfit for three decades. He was tortured and abused, experimented on and treated like an animal. I am shocked that you don’t recognise him” Jack said calmly, “After all, he’s the asset you keep asking me to give back.”

 

 

“Wills won’t let them have me!” Ianto huffed as his snarling stopped and he placed his hands back on the table as he fought to stay calm.

 

 

“That’s right honey, His Majesty has quite the soft spot for me and my little tiger” Jack smiled with enough love in his smile the power the whole planet for at least an hour.

 

 

“Your tiger” Ianto smiled, in control again.

 

 

“Yes, my little baby Tiger Wiger Yummy bummy kins” Jack pouted and Ianto leaned in for a kiss.

 

 

“I don’t want them here anymore. I want my cuddles!” the Tiger growled and pouted, done with the day altogether.

 

 

Jack awed and made shooing motions with his hands.

 

 

“Well you heard the man, fuck off” Spike opened the door and took great delight in the dismay of the fleeing Unit bods.

 

 

Jack hurriedly closed the files on the desk and pushed Ianto towards the door.

 

 

“Come on baby, home time” Jack soothed and Ianto took the opportunity to pin him against the doorframe as he rubbed his body against Jack.

 

 

Jack swore as he realised they weren’t going to make it that far and as he pulled Ianto into the lower levels where the sleeping quarters were for the night shift he could hardly think for the lack of blood in his brain.

 

 

The Tiger stalked him from behind, huffing his lusty desire to hurry Jack along.

 

 

“Gods, Ianto. You’re such a bad influence on me” Jack moaned as he struggled from his clothes.

 

 

“No Cariad.” Ianto answered as he launched himself at the hapless captain, “I’m a Tiger. Rwoarrrrr.”


	32. Let's Get it On

Ianto prowled around the bed with a gleam in his eye and his tongue between his teeth.

Jack lay back, naked and stroked himself as he watched his gorgeous Welshman slowly strip each layer of clothing off.

Jack was so hard and hot that he was burning, the deep itch in his arse screamed for Ianto and Jack whimpered with need as Ianto kneeled on the edge of the bed and growled. A long deep gravely growl that went straight to Jack's balls.

Jack was panting as his fist moved faster, his need to cum amping up with each tongue flick across Ianto's lips.

"Baby, please. I'm burning up here" Jack gasped and was rewarded with a grin.

Ianto crawled up Jack's body, licking and biting as Jack cried out and begged in several languages and some words really must have been gibberish for the weirdness of them as they rolled from his tongue.

"Mine" Ianto snarled, sinking his teeth into Jack's right peck.

"Yours" Jack screamed, bucking against the lovely large dick slapping at his own.

Ianto finally gave in and reached for the lube as Jack wept with relief.

Ianto knelt as he lubed up his dick, stormy eyes drinking in his wanton lover. Jack was sweating and his hairless body was shimmering with heat. Ianto loved that heat around his dick, hugging and sucking him in.

With a moan of pleasure, Ianto pushed into Jack. He didn't bother with the preamble of foreplay as Jack had made himself more than loose and ready while begging.

What started as slow, lazy strokes become rough pounding as Jack proved to be the bossy bottom Ianto knew him to be.

"Faster baby, oh gods, harder. Come on, fuck me" a litany of crude begging from Jack only spurred Ianto on.

With growls and moans, Ianto fucked Jack hard enough to rock the bed.

Jack grabbed at Ianto's hips, tucking his knees up as he crossed his ankles over Ianto's back so Ianto could go deeper. Ianto was bottoming out now (pardon the pun) and Jack's words had changed to incomprehensible whimpers and cries.

"Yani" Jack screamed as he came, hot splurts hitting Ianto's stomach and initiating his own orgasm.

Ianto gave a roar of pleasure as he pumped once, twice and then once more as he filled Jack with hi love.

As Ianto collapsed into Jack arms with whimpers and sighs, Jack smothered him with kisses.

Ianto drifted off to sleep, one hand stroking Jack's stomach gently and Jack smiled into the dark as his kitty cat purred.


	33. We're in Heaven

 We're in Heaven

The bed was warm and the body next to him was soft and pliant. Jack let his hands wander over the velvet skin as Ianto stretched and moved beneath him. Ianto sighed in his sleep and cuddled closer, letting his legs fall open as Jack gently kneed them apart.

Jack now had Ianto in his arms as he let the young man snuggle and entwine himself in his grip. The satisfied hum into Jack's neck told him that his little kitty was waking up.

Lips were pressed to his throat as Ianto suckled, his teeth nipping and his tongue coming out to lick as he enjoyed his "scratch n' sniff" spot. Jack rocked them both gently and enjoyed the friction as their semi-erect dicks rubbed together between their stomachs.

Ianto whined softly, canting his hips for more traction as his mouth slid to Jack's. A deep searing kiss full of fire and hunger.

Jack waited for Ianto to slide on top, to breach him and was surprised when Ianto pulled him on top instead.

"Want me to ride my little horsey?" Jack murmured as he ground against Ianto.

Ianto's response was to grip Jack's now hard erection and tug. Jack's head fell forward and he groaned as Ianto twisted with each downward slide, pulling Jack between his legs. By the time Jack finally realised what the invite was, Ianto was already guiding him home.

Jack tenderly entered, felt the pulse of muscle respond and Ianto gasped as he grabbed at Jack. Jack felt Ianto's fear, uncertainty of trust, and leaned in for another kiss.

"My beautiful boy, my gorgeous tiger" Jack murmured as he slid deeper, Ianto relaxing again.

Soon Jack was fully sheathed and Ianto's fear had turned to pleasure as he writhed beneath Jack. The silence of the room was broken with breathy moans and the occasional cry as they danced.

"Oh baby, what you do to me" Jack gasped as he lost control and began to pound franticly into the mewling creature that was begging for more.

Jack felt his release too soon, screaming as he continued to fill Ianto, sobbing as he fell into those arms.

Ianto's cries joined his and that ring of pleasure clamped around Jack's dick. Milking him as Ianto gave a high pitched cry.

They lay in their afterglow, humming and whispering endearments to each other as they drifted off to sleep again. Jack was almost sleep when his flaccid cock finally slid from Ianto and the breathy sigh into his neck nearly broke his heart.

"Love my Tiggy Tiger Kitty kat" Jack whispered, rubbing Ianto's back as he bit back tears.

His beautiful angel slept on.

_Baby you're all that I want_ _  
_ _When you're lyin' here in my arms_ _  
_ _I'm findin' it hard to believe_ _  
_ _We're in heaven_ _  
_ _And love is all that I need_ _  
_ _And I found it there in your heart_ _  
_ _It isn't too hard to see_ _  
_ _We're in heaven_


	34. We're not gonna take it

Ianto had been watching Spike for some time, following his work and making his own conclusions. Tosh's program backed up all work to Ianto's private file and he checked the progress daily. He prodded, slid things in and in the end he simply sent the file to Jack.

Jack called the team to the meeting room, Spike and Ianto's file was laid out.

This scumbag had been behind the scenes in several low level Alien infiltrations and they hadn't noticed him until now. Ianto had found him in three more Spike hadn't and now he had moved from little fish to whale.

Surveillance began and within a week they came to the unavoidable conclusion that he was not only a whale but The Whale.

The team began to put together a raid and when Ianto joined the meeting everyone looked to Jack who chose to ignore him.

The day of the raid and Ianto was front and centre in his black clothes. Jack simply stepped aside slightly to let him into the huddle as they went through their last checks.

The SUV was packed, the second one almost empty as empty boxes filled the back space ready for alien species being illegally imported. The raid went as planned, alien species in cages, shackled and beaten found inside the fake store front.

Half-starved and begging for help.

They cleared out what they could, some were unknown species even to Jack. Ianto was growing increasingly upset as he looked at the corpses of those they had been too slow to save. The bastard had thrown them into a back freezer like meat. Little bodies of mixed colours and sizes all crammed in.

The smell was horrible and Ianto felt bile in the back of his throat as he looked at the lost souls. The prick had been cutting up the bodies to feed to the survivors.

Walking back into the shop he looked silently around. He walked to the part of the store that had been cleared and picked up a shovel that had been used to clean cages. He wondered if little bodies had been shovelled onto the blade like shit and he lost it.

He lost it big time.

The King-pin screamed as his shop was destroyed in front of him.

Ianto sung the shovel like a bat, smashing cages, glass tanks and wooden crates. Jack held the team back, watching his tiger roar as he swung.

Ten minutes and several swings later, Ianto turned to look at Jack. Streaks of blood lined his face where glass shards had slashed his skin and he stalked over to the now silent kin-pin with a low growl.

As he stood eyeballing the alien, his lacerations faded to scratches then to new, unblemished skin. The alien started to whimper as he watched Ianto's face heal un-naturally like a young Wolverine. Ianto snarled, his lips peeling back to show his teeth.

Leaning into the alien's face, Ianto eyeballed him and then snorted. A wet patch formed as the alien wet himself with fear. Spike laughed and clapped his hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"Come on little boss, these cages are still here" Spike led Ianto to some more miniature prisons and the whole team settled back to watch Ianto's display of strength.

"God baby, so fucking sexy" Jack called out with a laugh and Ianto dropped the shovel with a leer of his own. Ianto swaggered over to Jack, then his bottom lip wobbled and he hung his head.

"I feel much better now Daddy" a little voice said as Ianto burrowed into Jack, opening the coat to climb inside.

Jack murmured endearments as he cuddled his lovely tiger cub, kissing, stroking and humming as the warmth comforted them both.

Finally Ianto leaned back and looked Jack in the eye, then turned to view the terrified Alien.

"I want to skin him alive, my love" Ianto said calmly and the Alien began to whimper.

"Nah! Boneless, spineless bastard probably has no real hide to him" Spike scoffed and Ianto tilted his head in such a way that Jack stole a kiss.

Ianto broke away from Jack and grabbed at the Alien's collar, dragging him outside to the SUV full of creatures as he kicked aside the discarded boxes beside the vehicle. They had not bagged them due to the conditions they had been found in and as Ianto wrenched open the back door they fell and stumbled from the blankets they had been placed in.

Ianto regarded them silently for a moment then smiled. He threw the King-pin onto the dark interior and slammed the doors shut.

The team followed Jack out and watched the SUV rocking as the Aliens inside shrieked, screamed, roared and howled.

"I'm not cleaning this out" Ianto declared, pointing back over his shoulder at the SUV at the King-Pin died a slow death inside.

Jack kissed his love and told him he was a bad kitty.

Ianto just shrugged.


	35. Lighthouse

 

Jack knew his baby was suffering. The only indicator outwardly was a slight swaying, the way he held himself so tightly than not even a fart could escape that wound up body.

The twins were laughing, playing with a couple of corpses of a Feliant race, a type of squid from the Degollam system. The ink was pink, flying as they shot at each other while dancing about the autopsy bay. A harmless game and Ianto's eye twitched. Jack caught it _. Shit._

Jack called an early dinner, told them to take their time and asked them to bring back something for Ianto and him as they had some reports to finish. As the team filled out with cat calls and innuendoes thrown about the hub, Ianto waited in the shadows with his hands clasping then unclasping.

Jack knew he had to do something. Fast.

The large metal blast doors swung, closing off the outside wold and Jack turned to face his love. Ianto's face was so dark his eyes seemed to swallow any light in the room.

"Come here and pick this up please" Jack asked indicating a piece of tech on the floor by a workstation.

Ianto stalked over, so tightly coiled that each step was a bounce. He swung down for the object and Jack pounded.

He grabbed Ianto around the middle and held tight. Ianto responded as he knew he would when confined in this mood. He attacked him.

Screaming, Ianto tore at Jack's face and neck with his fingers as he kicked and flailed. Jack lost his footing, amazed that his little tiger had so much fight. Completely engulfed yet was able to calculate and disrupt his body mass. As they toppled, Ianto's elbow flew back and hit Jack in the face. With a grunt, Jack spat blood and still held on.

"I'm here." Jack said softly as Ianto bucked and flailed beneath him.

"I'm right here baby" Jack soothed as the screaming turned to wails.

"It's OK. Daddy's here" Jack crooned, pulling the limp boy into his lap.

Ianto burrowed into his chest, trying to climb inside him. His sobs were heart rendering and Jack struggled with his own grief as Ianto wept for those poor creatures they had found in the smuggling ring den, three days ago and still so raw.

"Poor baby. It's OK" Jack kissed Ianto's face as he looked up at him, so open and trusting.

"I love you, tiggy tiger love of my life" Jack whispered, his fingers brushing away errant tears. "I have something to show you. Wanna see what Daddy has for his little Tiggy?"

Ianto sniffled and rubbed his face on Jack's shoulder. Jack was not worried by the wet fabric and he kissed the lovely face as it was presented to him again.

Jack took Ianto by the hand and led him down into the holding cells. One at the end of the row was softly lit and the door was open. Ianto looked at Jack with fear and Jack soothed him again, letting him stand outside the door.

Walking to the end of the cell, Jack knelt at a cardboard box on the floor. Picking it up, he walked back out of the cell and let Ianto lift the corner of the towel covering the top.

Ianto peered into the darkness of the box and his eyes grew wide as he gasped. He pulled the towel all the way off and looked at the small creature huddled in the corner.

"The momma didn't make it. Too starved because she gave all the food to the baby here" Jack whispered watching Ianto as he marvelled at the tiny scrap.

Orange with flecks of gold in its fur, the alien baby was the size of an orange as well. Little black current eyes looked up, then blinked showing gold irises until its pupils blew out again. Ianto huffed.

"It's called a Pyra." Jack informed him. "Like a hamster or rat, I suppose. They live a very long time. Like, decades if treated right. They are a pleasure toy on some planets. In my time they are a precious pet of the finest houses. They give loving feelings to those they see as their nest-mates."

Ianto whimpered and held out a hand, palm up like a child asking for ice-cream money.

Jack scooped the ball from the box and dropped it into Ianto's hand. His face was so angelic and child-like that Jack ached to hold him. Dropping the box, Jack moved to stand behind his baby, encircling Ianto's body with as much of his as he could. Cocooning him with warmth as he sent his own loving thoughts through their bond.

Ianto hummed softly as he leaned back into the embrace. "Dark down here."

Jack moved him forward, still keeping body contact like a weird dance.

Out into the hallway, up the stairs to the main hub where Spike sat waiting silently. In front of him sat a bag of takeaway boxes and cups. With a grin, Spike unfolded his legs and stood as he saw what Ianto had.

"What you got wee-boss?" he whispered and Ianto gleefully opened his hands to reveal the small ball.

"Oh shit! That from the raid?" Spike's glee was contagious and Ianto forgot his melancholy mood altogether.

They ate in silence, apart from the humming of contentment from the little kitty on Jack's lap as he cuddled his fluff under his chin, sharing his meal.

Finally the food was gone and everyone full, even the wee ball of fluff.

"What will you call him?" Spike motioned with his milkshake container at the fluff.

"Um …" Ianto considered and then grinned, "Fleck!"

"Really? Not something to do with fire or light? His colour is like an open flame" Spike laughed and Ianto snorted as he curled up in Jack's lap, snuggling his face into his neck.

"No, this is the only light I need to find my way home" Ianto murmured into Jack's neck, his lips brushing against Jack's jaw.

"Yeah? Home, huh?" Spike looked at the two men with open affection.

"Hmmmm, Jack. All the home I need."

"Really Kitty?" Jack grinned rubbing Ianto's back as he started to drop off to sleep.

"Yup" the pop of the 'P' against his skin made his shiver.

"Funny Kitty Kat Tiggy Tiger Bum, you are always _my_ lighthouse."


	36. Private Dancer

 

Ianto has insisted on clearing out a drawer by the bed for his new pet, no cage would ever hold this wee baby again. Not if Ianto had anything to do with it.

Fed, happy and asleep. The wee ball slumbered in the sock drawer, a pair of Ianto's silk boxers firmly in its grasp.

Jack was bone weary, the outburst and subsequent breakdown had taken more from him than he realised. He was just happy that his little kitten was happy again.

Jack was in the bed starting to drift off when the bathroom light clicked off. The only light was from Ianto's nightlight on the bedside table. A blue ball that threw a soft, enthral light over everything. Jack loved watching him sleep in that light.

Ianto was naked.

Jack sat up a bit straighter with surprise. _No PJs? No onesies?_

Ianto stood at the end of the bed just the towel around his shoulders as he regarded his lover ogling him in the bed.

"Baby? You OK?" Jack asked softly watching Ianto prowl over to the nightstand.

Ianto touched the play button on the iPod station and stalked back to the middle of the floor.

Slow sensual music started to play and to Jack's immense surprise and delight, Ianto started to dance.

He slowly moved and gyrated as he climbed into the foot of the bed. Jack's mouth was dry as he tried to lick his lips, the thought of licking that taut body as it pulsated over him running through his mind.

When Ianto leaned down and licked him instead, no more thoughts were evident as Jack lost himself to sensation.

Ianto had pulled back the covers to expose the naked man beneath. His fingers were feather light kisses to his skin as Ianto stroked his chest and stomach. Ianto ignored the straining cock that bounced hopefully against his hip and instead stoked the inside of Jack's thigh. Jack sighed and parted his legs.

Kisses, wet tongue … ah. Velvety lips punctuated with soft nips to the skin as Ianto tasted and consumed him in the fires of passion.

The left hip bone seemed to intrigue Ianto, his face buried in the concave skin, the other hip was sporting a wet patch where Jack's penis was now leaking with growing need.

The kisses slid to the belly button. The wet tongue that explored the hole made Jack jump and cry out with surprise. Then the kisses move to the other hip, a lick at the tip of the leaking shaft had Jack convulsing as he huffed through his sensory overload.

Ianto took him into his mouth, tasting and slurping as he took Jack's length all the way down to his base. Right down to the bottom of his heart where Ianto's breath was a heartbeat that matched his own.

Jack was boneless and pliant as Ianto reared back up, impaling himself on the throbbing proof of Jack's desire. As Ianto drew him in, Jack exhaled and reached up for his angel's face. Leaning over, Ianto complied. Jack stroked the beautiful face and drowned slowly in those eyes, those stormy blue eyes.

Those eyes fluttered shut as Ianto felt the burn of the new position and Jack's hands travelled from his face to his hips and they danced to the music.

A low rumble issued as Ianto gripped the pillow behind Jack's head. Jack whimpered with passion as his own release grew near and he watched his beloved fly apart like dry leaves.

_God, he is so beautiful._

Ianto fell into his arms with the aftershocks still making his skin flutter like the rump of a high bred horse. Jack enjoyed running his hands over the flanks of his wild beastie as he purred into Jack's neck. Spent cum between them, still hot and slick as Ianto rubbed and slid on top.

Jack rolled them over and kissed his way down Ianto's body, tasting himself as well as Ianto as he cleaned his lover like a mamma cat cleaning her kitten. The purrs were delightful as well.

Finally satisfied that he was clean, Jack quickly dried himself with the corner of the sheet and settled next to Ianto in the bed.

"Love you," Ianto whispered into the blue swirling air, "love my fluffy present too, ta for Fleck."

"Love you to baby." Jack smiled as he canted his head allowing Ianto to seek his scratch n' sniff spot. "Love you so much."

The soft music played on as they drifted off, sated and content.


	37. it's a kind of magic

 

Laughter filled the hub as they played an impromptu game of catch.

Ianto wandered up from the lower levels and looked up from the file he was sharing with Spike to see the others dancing around as they shouted and laughed. Joyful cheering as Daisy managed to reach to top of the stack of filing cabinets and she clapped her hands at her sister.

Another new member called Darcy was backing up, ready to go wide and Ianto titled his head as he watched Spike join in.

Jack walked from his office on the mezzanine level, yeah he still liked to overlook everyone, just in time to see the ball fly.

Spike's mouth fell open, Jack dropped the file he was reading to shout out a warning and Ianto screamed with terror as he leapt.

He stretched, desperate to save the little ball and his fingertips brushed the fur. His other hand slapped at it, knocking it back into his arms as he fell back down, into the autopsy bay.

Everyone stood with shocked stares as Jack raced for his fallen love.

Ianto lay on the grating floor, the little ball still clutched at his chest as he keened with pain.

"Ianto, oh my baby, oh god my baby" Jack cried, kneeling to run his hands over his Welshman's body.

He found the limbs intact but when he brushed his palms over his sides Ianto let out a bellow.

Spike was at the other side of Ianto in an instant, trying to comfort him through his pain.

"Broken ribs," Jack panted, looking up at the team who stood silently at the rail, "FUCK!"

"Oh God, we never thought he would do that" Daisy sobbed as she looked down, "It was just a wee koosh ball we found under the couch"

"That "ball" is Ianto's bloody pet you dipsticks. Did none of you notice that it was alive?" Jack roared and Ianto sniffled into his chest as he crooned at the fluff.

Once he was sure that the wee Pyra was unharmed, Ianto rose and glared up at the team who knew a full out tantrum was coming.

"HOW DARE YOU PLAY WITH MY STUFF!" Ianto roared, his face red with anger.

"Ianto, sweetie be careful with your ribs" Anwen soothed and Ianto turned to glare at her.

The full Jones Stare was employed and she shrank back with a gasp of surprise.

"My ribs are fine thank you!" Ianto said caustically. "My little Fleck is hungry and I am too angry right now to speak to you …. You … people!"

Ianto stalked off and Spike whistled low, "Healed quick that time!"

"Yeah, thank god." Jack huffed, "I hate to think of him in pain of any kind."

"Right, team. Meeting room now!"

"Actually Uncle, I'm in charge here now and I…." Anwen trailed off and followed the rest of them to their doom as the Harkness Glare was matched with the Jones Stare from the other side of them.

Jack tore strips off them all while Ianto stood with his little pet in his hands.

After a while Jack's voice softened as he admonished them for being thoughtless and the creature overcame its fear that had kept it balled up.

Unfurling like a hedgehog, the Pyra peeked over the fingers at the team who, one by one, noticed the audience.

Owen had been standing defiantly with his little arms folded as he supported Jack's rants and was the first to break formation, running over with a soft coo of delight.

Ianto dropped gracefully to his knees and let the boy pet his baby, grinning affectionately at his two favourite babies as they regarded each other and decided that they liked each other.

Rosie went over to Spike and Jack who were watching the interactions.

"He was badly hurt, but it's like he forgot it even happened" she noted and Jack hummed.

"You think about it baby girl. He was hurt so often, he became used to it." Jack shrugged as he turned to look at her with his usual smile, "my baby forgives."

"I just can't get over it." She shook her head, "I mean. You die, you live. But he is so … I don't know."

"Magical?" Jack prompted. "First time I met him he was wanting a job. I said no. Know what he did?"

She shook her head with wide eyes and the whole room fell silent as they waited for the story Gwen was smiling at already.

"He found me a magical creature. Like a knight slaying a dragon, he led me to a Pterodactyl!"

"Pteranodon Cariad. Different time period all together" Ianto corrected and Jack laughed.

"See? Knows all there is to know and looks good in a suit to boot!"

"Careful sir, harassment that is!" Ianto blushed.

"Ah. See that! That's a kind of magic too."


	38. Walking on broken glass

 

The first time it happened, Jack put it down to a stumble from tripping on the cobbles as they walked across the plas.

The next time it happened he turned to help him and saw his face.

Pale and drawn as he tripped over the same spot.

"Baby?"

Tosh, she used to wait for Owen there." He explained with a sigh.

"When I first started, you know. The pre-Lisa days. I used to watch her wait, hover as she hopped from foot to foot to keep warm. Waiting for Owen so she could walk in with him."

"Yeah?" Jack raised an eyebrow and looked back at the spot.

"Always making out she had just go there, always eager to see him" Ianto sighed. "He never knew."

"In the end, too late, I think he did" Jack squeezed Ianto's hand as they walked.

"She never gave up on him, always waited even when he was too hungover to care."

"Oh baby, he cared." Jack said softly, "She waited."

"Me too" Ianto said as he looked at his feet.

"What?"

"While you were away with the doctor. I …. Well. Same spot. Silly really" Ianto snorted.

Jack stopped walking and pulled Ianto towards him, a soft embrace with a kiss to boot.

"Tell me"

"While you were away I stopped at that spot every morning, before walking on to the office. Just a moment, like … you know. It worked for Tosh." Into shrugged, "I actually wrote in my diary while pissed one night that maybe it was not the right paving stone for me. It was only magical for Tosh. Next day I tried a different one, then another the next. When you came back I still had a few to go."

Jack stood dumbfounded as his heart broke.

"I never could remember which stone I had stood on that morning we went after the blowfish. Was actually quite angry. Should have made a grid." Then he laughed.

"Folly. But it kept me alive"

"Oh my lovely boy. I was gone so long. Weeks." Jack soothed.

"Over a year my love!" Ianto corrected, "That's why it was so weird. I knew by the stones how long you were gone. Though I'd miscounted but then I went back. You were gone longer than reality. I always wondered what it was."

"What did you decide?" Jack whispered.

"A reset. A paradox. Something to do with Saxon, never liked him!"

"Got harder each day." Ianto continued to walk and Jack struggled to keep up with the man and his ruminating.

"Babe?"

"I remember the day of the blowfish." He sighed, "My life was so bereft. I lived only to serve the team. My heart was gone. Left in your pocket I think."

"I remember walking across each wasted tile. Each unfulfilled wish for your return."

Jack pulled Ianto back into his arms and kissed him, feeling the Pyra in Ianto's pocket stir at the loss of movement.

"I love you kitty" Jack whispered and Ianto shone.

"Oh my love" Ianto murmured as he fell into the kiss.

As they continued their walk, Jack knew it would never be the same now. Each walk across the plas would remind him of the time he left his love behind.

Walking on broken glass.


	39. Seven Wonders

 

Ianto was asleep.

Star fished across the bed again.

Naked as a jaybird.

The covers had been pulled off when Jack had stumbled to the loo and the time it had taken him to pee, shake and wash his hands had been enough for the little minx to steal the bed.

Jack snorted with humour as he settled on the chair by the bed to look at this glorious marvel of nature laid out like an all you can eat buffet.

Just for him.

Pale skin, like snow at Christmas.

Cool to the touch?

Jack reached out and ran his fingers lightly down the back of Ianto's thigh and felt the heat radiating off him. _Still hot baby._

Jack snorted with humour and looked at the butt cheeks, mounds of pliant softness and he kissed each one as Ianto hummed softly.

"Awake are we?" Jack whispered, hoping for a little fun but when Ianto rolled to look at him he saw the kitten, not the tiger.

Funny thing was, it didn't matter. Jack loved all of him, adult and child.

_Loved him._

Jack crawled onto the bed and Ianto purred, cuddling into him and stroking his chest with his delicate fingers.

"Love my little kitty" Jack whispered as Ianto's warmth spread over his body with the flung leg hugging him in as much as the arm.

"Mine" Ianto whispered, kissing, nuzzling and owning.

Jack began to hum softly, rubbing the kitten's back as he drifted. Ianto's soft purrs were just right.

Jack pondered the question Gwen had asked earlier that day as Ianto had politely cleared away the lunch dishes.

Is this enough? What a weird concept. To think that he might need more, want more even. Than this?

Jack had seen the wonder of the universe, travelled from beginning to arse end. He knew what beauty was. Had seen it in Rose, in the Doc and he knew as sure as Ianto could purr, this was a one the gods had created just for him.

The prize at the end of the rainbow, the jug of milk that formed the Milky Way. Gods, this was all the goodness of everything rolled into a little ball like a Pyra and poured into a one of a kind mould they had designed straight from his brain.

This was his.

Ianto mumbled something and he strained to hear.

"Thinkn too hard 'Riad"

Jack snorted and kissed the face that rested on his chest. These eyelashes flickering as sleep came to visit.

Wow, anything more? Stupid mare, this was everything. All that was left was a bow and really? If Ianto ever chose to wear one it certainly wouldn't be where she would see it.

"Nope" the P was popped as Ianto sniggered in his sleep and Jack wondered if that was random or were they sharing a thought stream.

With a leer, he thought of naked hide n' seek, the old glasshouse and that time in Myfanwy's aviary. Another snort, this time with a soft slap to his stomach from the hand resting there.

Jack laughed softly and stroked his kitty's back.

Ianto slept on as Jack held him tight and drifted along the contours of Ianto.

Perfect.

The real wonder of this world was how much love a human heart could hold.


	40. Born this way

 

Ianto was stalking around the hub and Jack was the first to notice him.

Like a child playing dress-up with Mummy's pretty dress, Ianto was wearing Daisy's evening gown from the night before. She had discarded it to suit up for a retrieval and we all know where it went now.

It was red. Blood red silk with a split up the back, flashing white legs as Ianto danced and pranced in the shadows watching the hem fly around his shins.

How it even fit him was a mystery, Daisy so petite with that hem brushing the floor when she wore it. The next to notice with Rhys as he walked through with a milkshake for little Owen waiting patiently on the sofa.

Rhys stopped mid stride and wolf whistled.

Ianto stopped his dance and looked up.

Guess who had found the make-up as well. His lips matched the dress and the kohl Smokey eye-shadow was perfectly done.

The blush was natural … of course.

Ianto's feet were bare and Jack lamented the fact that there were no high heels to finish the ensemble off but as Ianto tiptoed across the floor to him the toes flashed with colour. Bright red toe nails that renewed Jack's faith in the Gods.

Jack laughed as he swung his imp into the air and Ianto slapped at him to be put don.

"Do I look pretty? Ianto preened and Jack let his hands glide over the soft silk.

"Edible, baby" Jack whispered and Ianto giggled as he leapt away and danced around Daisy's desk. She had overcome her shock and was laughing as she reached for him.

To Jack's surprise Ianto stopped and let her stroke his face as he pouted. When she stole a kiss he opened his mouth to protest but Rosie got there first as she admonished her sister.

Ianto watched for a few moments then with a shrug he stepped forward and kissed Rosie soundly.

Daisy laughed as she watched her sister blush but when he gave Daisy a second kiss, this time premeditated she was gone. _Love._

Jack sighed and rubbed his face as the girls now fought over Ianto like cats fighting over a little bird fluttering on the ground.

Ianto was gone before either of them realised and Spike got a lap full of Ianto. Spike woke from his afternoon nap with a grunt then got an eyeful as Ianto lounged in his arms with a soft grin.

"You are not serious!" Spike said with awe as he took a long look at Ianto.

"Yep" Ianto popped the p, "I was born this way"


	41. Hero

Hero

Ianto was crying.

Jack woke to the sound and felt around the bed. He found a little kitty curled up down at the foot and he pulled his baby into his arms with soft murmurs of affection.

"What is it sweets?" Jack asked softly as Ianto hitched his breath into his chest.

"Can we go? Just run away and hide?" Ianto whispered and Jack rubbed his back.

"Right now? How about tomorrow. I'll drain my bank account and the torchwood one, they'll never find us. I know places where you cease to exist outside of the valley or village." Jack said softly in the dark. "If you are still scared tomorrow, I'll run to the end of time with you baby boy."

Ianto was still sobbing softly, Jack didn't know what nightmare had induced this but he found his own distress level rising until he couldn't bear it anymore. The first tear fell as Ianto shuddered.

Ianto mewled and clawed at him, trying to hide in his arms and Jack's heart broke.

Jack gently took Ianto's face in his hands and kissed him.

The shuddering stopped as Jack poured every last ounce of affection into the kiss, running his hands down Ianto's sides as he pulled his lover on top of him. Their loose limps were tangled and Ianto moaned as he gave into Jack's administrations.

"Ianto, please don't leave me" Jack whispered, feeling the body on top of him still it's movement.

"Please. If you ever want to leave, I'll take care of you." Jack implored, his own fear swallowing them alive, "Don't ever hide from me. Please, I'd die without you."

"Just let me hold you" Jack sobbed, grasping at the warm body, shaking with growing fear.

"I won't leave you Cariad" a small voice whispered next to his ear and Ianto snuggled into Jack's neck.

"I can be your hero baby"


	42. Save the last dance

 

Ianto was tired, it had been a long day with all the preparations for the Unit meeting to be held next week. On their turf, unfortunately and Ianto was nervous.

Last time the meeting had been a small affair in their meeting room. This time it was at Unit HQ with some big wigs in attendance and Ianto was bricking it.

Daisy had picked up on the nervous vibe, so she started some music and invited Ianto to dance with her. He loved to dance and as the child came out with each move, they all relaxed again.

A slow song came on and Jack saw his chance, stepping up to claim a dance. Ianto grinned and melted into his arms as they swayed to the mellow tune.

"It'll be OK kitten, you'll see." Jack soothed, "you'll be fine. I know you're the best."

"What if they wanna keep me" Ianto murmured into his neck and Jack sighed.

"Tough luck! You are my little tiggy tiger bum and I will not share you. Ever!" Jack assured him, "Even if the doctor came to visit and needed you to save the world in a top secret mission, I'd say no. Not my Ianto. He's more than the silly old world to me."

Ianto snorted and oozed a bit more into the hug.

"Love you" was whispered against Jack's neck and he hugged a bit tighter.

"When the last star has burned out, when humanity has eaten itself alive and the black has swallowed us whole. I will still love you" Jack declared and Ianto snorted.

"Jack" he leaned back and stroked his face, "As long as you're around there will always be a star to light the way."

"Oh baby, don't you know that you are the one that guides me?" Jack kissed him, pouring his love into the lip lock and the girls sighed as they watched the display.

"I don't get it!" Spike simmered from the sofa. "I kiss someone and it's like "EW, too much PDA!" but they do it and you're all Awww and stuff!"

"Because the woman you kissed was old enough to be your mum and as trolleyed as you were!" Rosie laughed as Daisy pouted at him.

"Oi! Fly boy there is like hundreds of years old and you don't tell Ianto he's getting molested by a dirty old man!" Spike groused and Ianto heard him, turning to stare at him.

"One day, I will be hundreds of years old!" he informed Spike, "and I will still be dancing with the love of my life! Hundreds! So many dances, so many moments to share."

"And each dance, I'll wish for just one more" Jack crooned, seeing the anger flaring in Inato's eyes as the insult, "He didn't mean it, come on. He knows you molest me too."

"Only when you forget to do me first!" Ianto pouted and Jack laughed.

"Oh honey. I never forget about you, all the time is "Ianto time" and I will always find you the sexy beast that stole my heart" Jack assured him with a gentle kiss to the gorgeous pout.

"And as for "Doing" you as you put it? Anywhere, anytime!" Jack leered as Spike quietly choked in the background.

"Yeah? Just you and me, in this room for as long as it takes?" Ianto said and Jack roared laughter.

"What is that passes?" Jack asked and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Oh Cariad, you will always be the first and last man I ever dance with!"


	43. Thank you for being a Friend

Thank you for being a Friend

_**Ok, ok, I get it. Wow, thanks.** _

.

.

.

.

Ianto was sitting on the sofa of the hub, sucking his thumb.

Gwen was the first to rush over and engulf him in a hug, suffocating him in her bosom as she crooned. He blinked and accepted the comfort, slowly leaning back and accepting a soft kiss as she assured him that he was loved, then moving on.

He frowned and stuck his thumb in his mouth again.

Daisy and Rosie employed the sandwich technique, hugging from either side as they kissed and cuddled him. This went on for a considerably longer length of time and he found that he enjoyed it a considerable bit more.

Finally, they went off to work again and he stared into space for a few secs, then "pop", back in it went.

Rhys gave him a bag of jelly babies and a pat on the shoulder as he told him that he knew where he was if he needed to talk about anything.

Spike had been watching and slid over, awkwardly sitting next to him as he told him a story about a rabbit and an ant or something. He kept forgetting what happened in the story and back tracking until Ianto wasn't sure if it was a rabbit or ant that was in trouble in the first place. With, what he hoped was a satisfied smile, Ianto patted Spike's knee and Spike rushed off with relief.

Ianto scratched his head and frowned some more.

Back in went the thumb as he curled up into the sofa.

Jack had watched the whole thing and he wandered over with his hands in his pocket.

"Hey tiger pants" he said with a grin and Ianto looked up with his eyebrows raised.

"Taste good?" Jack tried a different approach and Ianto grinned around his thumb then removed it.

He held it out and Jack leaned in to inspect it. It looked red.

"Slammed it in the kitchen cupboard" Ianto explained with a grimace, "Hope I don't lose the nail."

"Ah, poor baby!" Jack crooned as he took Ianto's hand in his and drew the thump to his mouth.

As Jack sat patiently sucking Ianto's thumb for him, he looked lovingly at Jack like he was a super hero.

Each team member stared and shook their head as s/he tried to understand what was happening.

Gwen thought Jack was trying to relate.

Rhys thought Jack was being sarcastic.

The twins thought he was trying to make Ianto laugh.

Spike thought it was some sort of sexual act.

Ianto thought Jack was wonderful.

And Jack? Knew for sure that Ianto was perfect and tasted yummy too.


	44. Let's Get it On ... again

 Let get it on

Ianto was feeling horny. Like, an itch that needs scratching, thirst to be quenched, hungry for something sweet kind of horny.

He stalked into the office and stood looking pointedly at Jack who was on the phone to someone.

As Jack swung in his chair, he stared at the ceiling.

_Gods, he was bored._

Ianto caught Jack's gaze and stared at him, then looked pointedly down at his bulging pants.

Jack faltered but then continued the conversation with a soft shake of his head.

_No!_

Ianto gasped with mick horror and pouted.

Jack stopped mid-flow and placed his hand over the phone, "Soon kitten."

As Jack went back to the conversation, Ianto huffed. Kitten?

Ianto calmly unbuckled his trousers and let them fall to the floor. Stepping out of them, he crawled onto the desk and leaned over Jack, who had shifted his chair back with surprise.

_**Shit!** _

Ianto made eye contact and raised an eyebrow. Jack frowned.

_Stop it you naughty boy!_

"Yes fine, he's fine" Jack said distractedly as Ianto lifted a hand and began removing his bright pink tie.

"Huh? Yeah, I heard that, bit of silly …" Jack swallowed as Ianto flicked the tie onto his shoulder and licked his lips. "Yeah. Bloody press is everywhere these days."

Ianto liked this shirt and sighed as he was forced to pop the buttons as he tore it from his body, kneeling in his boxers on the half read files.

"Um, huh?" Jack was definitely in trouble now as he began to palm his own growing itch.

Ianto knew he had him and grinned, leaning in once more and sniffing at him like a mighty hunter scenting it's prey.

"Wha …" Jack was goldfishing as Ianto languidly retrieved the tie and slid it between his legs, rubbing it against his bulge with a wicked groan.

"Eh, um … sorry Lizzie old girl" Jack panted as he shuffled the chair closer and tried to lick the hand nearest him, "remember that time Phils was so naughty and you nearly lost your earring in the royal carriage?"

Ianto grinned and bared his teeth.

"Yeah, my naughty rabbit is playing up a bit, needs a good seeing to" Jack huskily agreed.

Ianto took a deep breath and went for gold.

"Rwoarrrrrrrr!"

Jack dropped the phone and surged out of the chair as he reached for his extremely naughty tiger.

Buckingham Palace had just been hung up on.


	45. Blame it on me

 

Into hadn't done it.

He was confused by the flurry of activity as everyone ran around shouting the odds at each other. He had come out of the archives to find utter chaos.

Then Jack saw him.

Storming over, Jack grabbed him by a lapel and snarled into his face, "Happy now? I told you not to play with those bloody buttons!"

He released Ianto with a look of disgust, shoving him back with the fist that had trapped his lapel which caused Ianto to stumble as he yelped, then Jack went back to shouting harried orders as the team scrambled.

Ianto was hurt. He hadn't done anything wrong and Jack had sort of thumped him on the shoulder as he pushed him away and now everyone was angry and shouting as lights flashed.

He hadn't been ready for this. He had been happy, looking for a little cuddle before lunch, maybe. This had been such a surprise that he couldn't seem to stop biting his lip.

He backed away until he reached the wall that had a sofa against it and he gracefully slid down the wall until he could crawl behind the sofa. Once there he gave into the tears. Jack had hit him.

He rubbed the spot on his chest and a sob escaped. He tried to be adult and rationalise it but the child had been fully in control when it happened and he couldn't let go of the feeling of hurt.

It was some time before anyone noticed that he was gone, little Owen had become scared and had crept from his mother's office to find reassurance. With everyone ignoring him, he would up crawling behind … yeah. The sofa.

He found Ianto sniffling and crawled quickly into his lap. Ianto embraced his lovely wee great nephew and they both cried a bit before Ianto finally got a grip _. For Owen._

When Anwen noticed her son was missing she went to the place he usually hid. Pulling out the sofa carefully, she peeked and her shoulders slumped as she found two frightened little children staring owlishly back with fear.

"What are you silly-billys doing in there" she said softly as she popped down to a crouch. "Aren't you hungry?"

Jack saw her and strolled over, also thinking he was going to find Owen needing a hug and when he looked over her head and found Ianto in there as well his heart broke.

"Hey Tiger, you OK?" he asked with a soft smile.

He saw a wee man in the cuddle, Ianto's strong arms tightly holding on as the baby lay with his wee head against that lovely soft chest. He felt a bit jealous actually, that was a nice place to be, in Ianto's arms. His favourite place, in fact.

Ianto didn't grin back, just stared like there were two bush babies about to be shot and staring fatalistically at the gun.

"Ianto? Come on tiger, hop out" Jack motioned with his hand and was surprised when Ianto's face morphed into one of anger.

"No!" he barked up at them, "I won't"

Jack snorted with surprise, this stubborn sulker was rare to see these days and he really thought they were over this. He tried anther tactic, "You didn't leave Fleck behind I hope. He'll be scared and hungry."

A little hand shot out to show a small orange ball that Owen promptly snatched back into the huddle.

"Try better than that Sir" Ianto was dripping with sarcasm and Jack saw that the anger was directed mostly at him. _Huh._

"Tiger?" he wheedled and Ianto's face became eerily calm.

"I am not your tiger. I am your pet. I am just something for you to pat when you want to feel nice and to hurt when you are angry." He calmly droned, "But that is all I am. I am just the pet to be petted when you want to be happy and kicked and blamed for everything. If I really were a Tiger you would respect me because I could bite you."

Owen had been listening and looked adoringly up at Ianto.

"Could you be a mummy tiger?" he asked with childlike naivety, "You could bite anyone scary and keep me warm."

Ianto gave a soft noise of unhappiness and cuddled him tighter. "Big meanies, they're all horrible and we don't need them"

"No. You can be my mummy and never leave me when I' scared" Owen sighed with happiness.

"And you can be my love, and never hurt me and blame me for stuff I didn't do" Ianto agreed as he rubbed the back of the wee man.

"And me?" Jack asked softly. "I've lost my tiger and my little man."

Ianto glared at him and Jack sighed as he saw the hurt hidden behind the anger, "You are mean. You hurt me and scared me. You don't love me you big fat liar. You said you would never let anyone hurt me or treat me mean and then you go and do it. I don't think I like you anymore."

Ianto's voice broke on the last few words and his swollen lop quivered as tears threatened.

"There you are." Spike came across the scene, oblivious to the drama and leaned over the back of the sofa, "I just want to say sorry. You were right and I was wrong. I shouldn't have pushed the button on that thing while I was photographing it. You did warn me. Hey, wee man what are you dong with Uncle Ianto? Playing hide n seek?"

Ianto glared up at the perpetrator of his pain then at Jack with a pointed "See?" glare. As Jack face palmed, Ianto shuffled back further behind the sofa and hid his face in Owen's hair.

"You initiated the shut down?" Anwen gaped at the young man who was still watching the human ball of misery.

"Ianto?" he said more softly as he ignored the obvious question from Anwen, "I'm hungry. Can I have some pizza please?"

Ianto's head shot up, as did Owen's and he gave his uncle a hopeful look.

Disaster forgotten as Ianto saw his little chick was hungry and he majestically rose with his baby in his arms and strode off the feed him.

"I don't know whether to hit you or thank you" Jack gave his grimace of annoyance that Spike had grown used to, the amount of times he had seen it lately and they shrugged at each other.

As they followed the boys to the meeting room, knowing that the pizza delivery would be prompt, Jack went over what had happened.

He hurt him? Really?

* * *


	46. Get Down with the Sickness

 

Ianto was wandering around like a lost puppy and Jack sighed.

Owen was home with the flu and Ianto had acted like his favourite toy was taken from him when he was told. Now he was cleaning the hub for the third time and Jack knew he had to do something.

"Ianto, Spike! With me!" Jack barked as he flew down the stairs and out the door, confident that they were following.

"Where are we going?" Spike asked through the seats as they sped along.

"Weapons training!" Jack answered as he swung the SUV.

Spike and Ianto both gave a cheer as they reached their destination and scrambled inside with their bags from the boot.

Ianto was clipping on body armour as Spike checked his load again.

"Alright!" Jack stood tall, "No holds barred, take no prisoners and looser buys lunch!"

Jack checked their body armour and gave Ianto a kiss for luck. Then took a few more for good measure while Spike jiggled with tension.

Jack then disappeared through the inner doors and the two men looked at each other.

"I'm not a loser, are you a loser?" Spike asked and Ianto sniggered as he shook his head.

"Then we take this out together and Jack buys lunch!"

"Deal" Ianto snarled as he took an offensive stance and nodded to Spike to open the door.

They followed the captain in.

It was dark in the interior of the old factory, silhouettes the only references and landmarks as they stealthily moved down the rows, walking in Jack's footsteps.

Ianto froze and Spike followed suit, listening as a small noise alerted them to a weapon about to fire.

As it fired, they checked it's location by sound.

They dropped and each fired off a round in that direction, then split up.

Jack grunted as he felt a slight impact and noted his boys and their position before pressing on.

The men moved as swiftly as possible down the line but Ianto became suspicious that they were being flanked.

Ianto felt, more than heard the incoming assault and quickly did the opposite of what he had been taught. Instead of bobbing down, he gracefully stepped onto a nearby crate and felt the rounds hitting the box beneath his feet.

He waited a few beats and coughed, as though hit and then leapt with cat like reflexes to another crate.

Spike had his own problems, feeling his would-be assassin trying to flank him as he peered into the darkness, lamenting the loss of visuals they had of Jack after the initial assault.

Ianto was not on a crate anymore, he had taken to the rafters and moved silently around the roof looking for the target.

_He'd be damned if he was going to lose today, wouldn't let the team down!_

He saw an opening and dropped on top of the gunman, taking him by surprise and the target cried out with surprise as he was not only taken down but Ianto took delight in emptying his clip into the bastard.

Spike crowed and danced as he also took a few shots, mostly aimed at his butt.

"Enough" Jack ordered and the boys lowered their weapons, sure of the win.

"Damn boy! Bet those smart!" Spike laughed as Jack pushed some buttons on his wrist-strap and brought up the lights.

Jack stood there glaring at Ianto and then stepped forward to snatch the gun from him.

"That was a blatant waste of ammo Kitty!" he scolded and Ianto tried to look bashful but the grin kept coming back.

"And as for you!" Jack snarled at Spike, "Butt shots?"

Spike shrugged and pointed to the multiple hits.

"You lose sir, not a single shot from you!" he said with pride and Jack sighed.

They sat in the restaurant devouring the food Jack had dutifully agreed to pay for and Ianto clapped as he offered dessert as well.

His little boy was happy again, giggling and mimicking the fall from the rafters for Spike who snorted into his milkshake.

The welts on his arse from the paintballs worth it.


	47. Bad Blood

 

Unit decided to pay a surprise visit. Ianto and Jack had finished the night shift and were in the sleeping quarters, asleep when Anwen walked down to the room and whispered her apologies.

Jack sighed and rose to greet them, his shirt still being tucked in as he strode into the hub to support his goddaughter.

Ianto followed meekly, still half asleep with Shawn under one arm.

"You've seen the artefact, can see it doesn't match the description!" Anwen demanded. "When are you people ever going to get the manual on inter-agency relations."

"You do realise that it's five in the bloody morning" Jack pointed out as he offered them a set in the couch area.

"Best time to catch .. oh." The colonel had started as Ianto crept over and folded into Jack's lap.

"He's not really awake yet, are you possum?" Jack crooned an Ianto gave a small noise of displeasure as he curled up more.

"Aw, poor baby" she crooned, "And who is that peeking at me?"

"Shawn the sheepie" Ianto whispered.

"Oh wow, he had pink ears just like you!" she exclaimed pointing to the hood of his woolly onesie and its little sheep ears poking out from his head. Little curls peeked out of the hood and sleepy eyes crinkled with mirth.

Ianto grinned and nodded as he snuggled, "Daddy got this one for me, I am Baaaaaaarking mad in it!"

She giggled and smiled at the sweet yet simple man, then her brain clicked into gear and she realised she was looking at Ianto Jones.

She looked at Jack with a frown, "This is who they are fighting with you for?"

"This is who is never going back!" Jack conformed.

"Oh, you poor baby, you're just sweeter than molasses!" she sighed, "Those nasty people wanted to hurt you."

"My Jack saved me!" Ianto said with obvious pride, "He's mine ya know."

"I can see that you lucky baa baa you!" she wagged her finger and Ianto giggled.

"Yep" Pop.

She giggled right back and then sighed, "My god. He is so innocent."

"They almost destroyed him" Jack told her "Almost tore him into too many pieces to put back together."

"Like Humpty Dumpty!" Ianto said softly as he looked through his lashes at the nice lady.

"Oh no, you're much better than him!" she exclaimed then leant forward and whispered, "He was such an egg!"

Ianto buried his face in Jack's neck as he giggled and snorted at the joke and she melted a wee bit more.

"Takes more than a band-aid to fix a bullet wound" Jack said softly as he rubbed Ianto's back and the sheepie sighed.

"Poor wee mite, so sweet" she whispered.

Ianto blinked at her, then crawled over to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, then shot back into Jack's lap with a blush.

"Well, I see the reason for your reluctance to let us have a good look at him" she shook her head sadly, "He's just a little boy!"

"Well, luckily you have Jack here!" she smiled as she rose to leave.

"Don't you worry, I won't let the baddies get you little one" she crooned and Ianto smiled angelically up at her.

Jack waved, "I would see you out but he's so clingy first thing."

"Oh no, I'll see myself out" she smiled, "You give the poor wee dear some attention."

"Bye nice lady" Ianto called and she smiled again as the doors to the lift closed.

"Baaaarking mad, are ya?" Jack asked as he pinched Ianto's butt.

Ianto gracefully extracted himself from Jack's lap and let the hood fall back.

"Worked didn't it?" he shrugged as he walked towards the kitchen, "Coffee Cariad?"

Yes please" several voiced answered as Jack shook with mirth.

Sheep be damned. Sly as a shit house rat this one!


	48. Black Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've not read Man in Grey by evalentine, you've missed out.

Ianto had a new sheep onesie he was trailing as he crept around the hub.

That he had decided to let the child out to play was lovely as they had missed his innocent play as of late and the stress levels were quite high thanks to a Unit leak putting their protected alien families at risk.

Ianto was looking at a piece of Tat on Rosie's desk and didn't hear the doors opening as Jack strolled in with some visitors.

"Well, I must admit Harkness. You have cleaned the place up as of late!" the large rotund man was looking around with wonder at the sparkling hub.

Too late, Jack saw the imp at play and swore softly as Ianto looked up and saw the fat man in Unit attire. This could go one of two ways.

Ianto straightened up and politely smiled as he offered the man refreshments. Jack relaxed as the adult Ianto stared back.

"Um, yes please" the General spluttered and Ianto turned primly and minced off to the kitchen.

They sat and made small talk until Ianto reappeared with a tray of goodies and cups of wonderful coffee.

Ianto sat and began taking notes as the meeting began.

"Might I have the sugar please?" the General's PA asked and she watched the sheep calmly pick up the bowl and hand it to her.

"Was it a dare?" she asked and Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Did you lose a bet?" she tried again and Ianto smiled softly.

"No, I felt like being a sheep today" he informed her, "I am usually a white sheepie but Jack brought me this one for a treat and you know what they say."

"No?"

"Once you go black, you never go back!" he deadpanned and her bray of laughter burst out before she could stop herself.

The table stopped talking as heads swivelled to see her reach out and pet the woolly fabric on his arm.

"Very soft" she said with wonder.

"I love onesies, they make me feel all snuggly and in this job you take any comfort you can get" Ianto leaned back as he realised he had an audience, "Last night we had to rehouse four alien families who until now were living safety within our borders."

"Four, I was only aware of three" the General interrupted and the sheep lowered his gaze to glare the length of the table.

"The fourth family were early this morning. Unfortunately there was a fatality with that one" Ianto growled.

"Oh no" the assistant sighed.

"Whoever leaked that list of alien contacts should be shot because it was a short cut to finding those families" Ianto said sadly "Goodness knows how many families we've not got to in time. Most moved of their own accord but these four were helpless."

"I'm so sorry" she shook her head, "We still haven't isolated the leak and we are tearing our staff apart."

"Well, now you see why onesies are good," Ianto smiled again, "even in the worst times you can revert to a happier time. Mine happens to be as little me in my Jack's arms"

"You must have been loved by your Jack very much" she smiled.

Ianto rose and walked over to Jack, sliding into his lap, "Yes, and I love my Jack so much."

Jack kissed Ianto's forehead and rubbed his back, "Oh, it is a soft woolly one baby"

"Oh Ianto!" Daisy cried as she re-entered the room, "I'm gasping for a cuppa darling."

"Oh, poor Daisy a Day" Ianto jumped up and ran to save her from horrible coffee withdrawal.

"Aw, that onesie is so cute Jack" she giggled.

"I know" Jack grinned back, "He is such a big kid sometimes."

"I wondered how you kept up morale" the General said and Jack laughed.

"Ianto is a great stress relief" Jack assured him, "He's the heart and soul of this place."

As Ianto returned with a large cup with a daisy painted on it she squealed and kissed him softly before skipping off, sipping greedily.

"Well, I might take this back for consideration" the Genral frowned.

"I know a onesie day might be a bit much but a casual Friday or only wear red or something ould work" Ianto said with a smile.

"I like that" the man grinned, "A red day"

The assistant made a note and winked at Ianto as he offered a second cup.

Jack just smiled as his Welshman scored one for the team, yet again.


	49. A Thousand Years

 

Ianto was dancing.

The hub lighting was down low for the evening and Jack watched from his office as the music filtered up into his darkened room.

Slipping down the stairs, he stepped into Ianto's arms as he swung around and embraced him, then began to waltz.

Ianto sighed into his neck as Jack hummed in time to the music.

Jack recognised it as something he had heard in a movie somewhere, maybe over at Tosh's when they had dinner and movie night last Thursday. He closed his eyes as they rocked and listened to the lyrics.

_I have loved you for a thousand years, and I will love you for a thousand more._

Jack wasn't aware that he was crying until Ianto kissed him and licked a tear from his chin.

"More than a thousand, Cariad" Ianto whispered and Jack pulled him in close again, breathing in his smell of coffee and musky spices.

"Forever is a long time" Jack said softly, "What if you get sick of me?"

Ianto laughed softly as they danced, squeezing Jack affectionately, "How can I get sick of you? You are never boring."

"Never boring" Jack said with a nod, "OK, I'll take that as a compliment. Anything else?"

Well" Ianto took a step away and swung back into Jack's embrace, "You do have very white teeth."

"Ah, wow, OK" Jack snorted as he skipped a quicker beat, and swung Ianto around.

"Oh, and you have a wonderfully squishable butt!" Ianto said with a soft kiss.

"Well, well, well" Jack laughed, "The truth will out, aye? You love me for my butt!"

"Sorry Cariad, but you do have a nice butt and it always looks so slappable!" Ianto sighed dramatically as Jack giggled.

Suddenly the lights came up and the two men parted as they looked at the door.

"Oh god, sorry!" Rosie gasped as she entered, seeing them for the first time.

"It's OK" Ianto said with a smile, "We have eternity to dance."

"Aw" she sighed as she tripped down the steps.

Ianto grinned and offered a coffee as he headed for the kitchen.

"You're lucky Jack" Ianto hesitated at the door and turned to listen. "He seems to be healing well."

"Yeah" Jack sighed, "I am too."

"Lucky?" she asked for clarification and he smiled.

"Healing" Jack's voice was soft as Ianto moved into the kitchen with a gentle smile.

Yes, Jack was healing nicely and whatever their problems, Ianto knew he was safe and Jack would never hurt him.

Now, if only he could convince Jack of the same.


	50. The Bad Touch – Bloodhound Gang

 

Jack was drifting, more asleep than awake and he became aware of a snuffling noise. Opening one eye. He looked at the jungle behind the couch and it was shaking, rustling and another shuffle was heard.

"Yan? You OK Tiger?"

Ianto's head popped looking very guilty and he grinned, "Um … yes?"

"What are you asking me for" Jack said with a giggle, "Either you are or you aren't."

"Um, I lost something" Ianto said with a frown, "But I know it's here. I had it here last."

The head disappeared, the little rabbit ears the last thing to slide behind the back of the sofa.

"Ianto?"

"Hmmmmmm?"

"Is that a new onesie?" Jack asked and the head popped up.

"Yep" pop goes the P. "Gwennie got it for me. Said we shag like rabbits might as well look the part."

The head disappeared and Jack lay with his mouth open, then threw his head back and laughed.

"I think you're on it!" said the white rabbit, "I think it's down the back of the sofa."

"Oh, and I'm down the rabbit hole. let me look baby" Jack said and Ianto let out a squeal as Jack plunged his hands down the back of the cushions.

"NO!"

Jack felt a small box and looked at the startled rabbit. He pulled out the box. A black suede box.

Ianto made a grab for it and Jack laughed as he grabbed the rabbit paw and pulled Ianto over the sofa and into his arms.

Ianto growled in a very un-rabbit-like way and gave into the soft mauling. Then Jack realised he was trying to rescue the box.

Jack pinned him easily and held the box triumphantly, flicking it open.

A ring.

A large man's platinum band with the Torchwood symbol engraved in it.

Jack knew his mouth has hanging but he was struck dumb.

"You aren't supposed to see that yet!" Ianto pouted, "I don't have the candles or music. You're spoiling it!"

Jack snapped it shut and blinked a few times, then handed it to Ianto. "Sorry baby, I didn't really get a good look."

"Really?" Ianto cradled the box suspiciously and checked the contents furtively.

"No. What is it, cufflinks?" Jack lied and he watched the tension leave Ianto's shoulders.

"Surprise!" Ianto growled, "For valentine's day. Naughty Jack trying to peek."

"I'd rather peek at something else" Jack leered and Ianto grinned impishly as he threw himself at Jack was little excited squeaks.

"Why are you making those … oh gods ….noises ….aggghhhh"

"I'm a rabbit and I intend to 'do it' like one!" Ianto huffed as he pulled at Jack's clothes.

Jack moaned and gave in while secretly wondering how he was going to top a signet ring.


	51. Christmas Time

Jack was still wondering about the ring.

Christmas had come and gone with no mention of it, now Jack was getting worried.

His gift of a pocket watch had been accepted gracefully, the …cufflinks nice and he had hidden his disappointment well, wearing them daily.

A teddy bear and a toy soldier. Ianto must have had them specially made but why not the ring?

He had asked Gwen and her blank face had not been staged. She knew nothing of it.

The twins laughed and told him that he was clearly mad as Ianto couldn't keep a secret to save himself.

Mickey accused it of being a cock-ring. Charming.

Jack enjoyed the huge Christmas party complete with pole dancer, that Gwen still has it!

The sheepie clad Ianto had tried as well, his Santa hat falling off each time until he stomped on it declaring it a party pooper.

Rhys had laughed until he lost his breath and Ianto had become upset at the thought of him being unwell. Jack had explained and Ianto's relief had been plain for all to see.

Jack wondered what will happen as they die.

Jack and Ianto will watch them all die, how will Ianto brave this storm?

The wrapping paper had been piled into the corner along with discarded boxes and bows.

Jack noticed Ianto was missing and looked about the room, then reached over and patted Rhys' arm. "You see my Christmas sheepie?"

Rhys snorted and pointed to the large pile in the corner and Jack grinned, creeping over to pounce on the hiding sheep.

Ianto bellowed and hooted as he rolled about with Jack and everyone laughed as Ianto proved his strength as he easily flipped Jack and grinned down at him, a bow stuck to his head.

"Oooo, look" Jack said softly. "A pressie I've not unwrapped yet."

Ianto looked up and felt his head, finding the box.

He grinned and slapped it back demanding a right royal doing.

Now!

Everyone laughed as Jack was led away to their bedroom and if it was nearly an hour before they came back, and if it was a different onesie, no-one mentioned it.

A few giggles may have been heard, but no-one mentioned it.

Or the big red bow Jack calmly placed on his own head as they were all leaving.


	52. Owen and Fluff

Jack knew Valentine's Day was approaching and he was buggered if he didn't get the right gift.

It was hard enough to sneak away without the naughty monkey who seemed to be watching his every move while being Mr Super Stealth.

Three days in a row he had been so quiet in his stalking that Jack had actually been startled when he moved and alerted him to his presence.

Finally it was during a retrieval that he veered off and left Mickey and Daisy to place the small furry alien in the SUV as he entered the antique store.

Poor little thing would probably die within a few hours, this atmosphere being too rich. Poor little bugger, mustn't let Ianto see.

He spent a while browsing, the others followed him in and they were soon digging in boxes and laughing at some of the stuff they found.

No alien tech was discovered and Jack was thankful as he spied something he wanted.

With a shopkeeper who was not ruffled, he managed to haggle a good price and was soon happily carrying his goods to the SUV while trying to find a way to hide it from the imp.

When they arrived at the hub it was to find a certain Pyra had clambered up the fire ladder to the emergency street exit and Owen had clambered up after the fluff ball.

Ianto was hysterical at the bottom as Rosie tried to calmly entice him down. Anwen was on the phone to David while Gwen threatened all sorts of bodily harm to the child once she got hold of him.

Turns out Owen was the one who spooked the fluff.

Owen was clinging so tightly that his fingers were going blue. His little trousers were slipping down, showing a builder's crack that could only be inherited from his Grandpa Rhys, who was at this moment driving like a madman towards the base.

Also turns out, Jack noted that Ianto never noticed the package Jack carried through to his safe.

Owen finally began to cry and Ianto lost it.

"Gwen! Shut the fuck up! Anwen, if he's net getting his arse over here now, why keep talking to him. Rosie, you're in the way, move." Ianto barked and everyone obeyed, "Owen, jump."

Owen let go.

Anwen and Gwen screamed.

Ianto caught him and gave him a cuddle.

The fluff came back down to see it Owen was OK, forgetting the feud.

Jack thought he had been unobserved and was congratulating himself.

Mickey was glad he missed it.

Ianto silently wondered what was in the box.


	53. I was made for loving you

The candles were lit and the music playing softly as Ianto fluffed about in the kitchen.

Jack was on his way home, tired and cranky. This was going to be epic.

He heard the SUV roar into its usual spot and he grinned.

Showtime.

Jack entered the house into darkness, only a soft glow from the dining room.

He walked into the room and saw the beautiful spread.

Ianto.

Ianto, covered in sushi.

"I had to leave one arm, not able to think of how to cover that one as well." Ianto said softly, "Besides, I like to touch you while you eat."

"Oh baby" Jack said softly as he settled down and leaned in, taking a mouthful of roll from Ianto's left nipple.

Each bite was more exotic and soon some rolls were sliding off as Ianto quivered with excitement. Finally, he reached the groin and nuzzled through the salad and ginger laid there.

He knew what to look for and wasn't disappointed, the ring was a surprise. He had forgotten all about it.

"Ooooo, lovely" Jack said softly as he undid the red ribbon and removed the ring.

"No, I need to!" Ianto cried, snatching it and then to Jacks absolute dumbfoundment, he knelt.

"Cariad, I love you" Ianto said solemnly, "Will you marry me?"

Oh my gods" Jack breathed, then he smiled.

Ianto relaxed as he saw the open love and he slid the ring onto Jack's finger with trembling hands.

"Ianto, darling" Jack crooned, "I love you so much, what a prefect idea."

"Yeah?" Ianto beamed.

"Yeah, especially with my gift" Jack said as he rose and took Ianto by the hand, leading him out to the back yard.

The piece of tech he had found was what was needed to fix his VM. His first move had been to use the message service.

A blue box sat waiting and Ianto stared at the man who calmly stepped out and smiled.

"Where to Jack?"

"The Wedding Planet. I'm gonna get married Doc." Jack declared and the Doctor turned to look at Ianto.

"Well, well, well." He stuck his hand out, "The man who tamed the Captain, I would love to shake your hand."

"Doc!" Jack said with surprise, "You hate contact."

"I've changed!"

"Yeah, haven't we all" Jack laughed.


	54. I think I wanna marry you

I

Jack stood under a purple sky as Ianto pledged his love.

 

"My Cariad,

I give you my laughter, my tears and my heart.

I need only your love.

I will never doubt your love for me

I will always need you.

I will never want to be anyone but yours, my Cariad."

 

Jack turned and returned his love, a bright moon moving into the sky behind them forming a silhouette.

 

My Tiger

I give you my laughter, my tears and my heart.

I need only your love.

I will never doubt your love for me

I will always need you.

I am proud to call myself yours. Your Cariad."

 

They sat down to eat, a picnic that was set out on yellow grass. Ianto wasn't sure about that.

"I like this planet" Ianto said happily and Jack agreed.

The Doctor clapped his hands and chortled, "Right. My choice?"

"Doctor!" Jack growled and then saw the twinkle.

They entered the Tardis to enjoy the quiet of the void, Ianto finding many things on board to amuse himself with, much to the old girl's delight.

Jack had chewed on the problem of the team aging when they didn't and finally found a solution. He had thought Ianto might not go for it but to his extreme relief, he got it right away and agreed readily.

They would find their own home, their own life together.

Once a week for a year, then once a month for the next year and then once a year they would go home via the doctor and it would be only one day later for the team. That way they would age slowly, they would be there for many years and Ianto would get used to not seeing them.

Ianto had been excited with the idea though he did argue the year thing. He though monthly was more than long enough and Jack almost faltered. Finally Ianto had relented and Jack knew he could never alter it now it was set in "Ianto Verse".

As they enjoyed their time together, Jack came to know that he was not only loved, but had found his true home.

With Ianto.

Ianto knew he was loved, wanted and needed as Jack showered him with attention and affection.

In the years to come, Ianto would become the strength Jack needed to become the man he wanted to be.

But in Ianto's heart he would always be …

Ianto's broken hero.

.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading. This is where this ends.

I may do a sequel one day, yeah …..nah …..yeah ….. don't know.

I you liked Child!Ianto and haven't discovered "A Feather in the Wind" then this is the time to start reading. I enjoyed Child!Ianto so much that I've started this second verse, starting with Lisa's death. Not canon, loosely following some episodes and I will try to keep it interesting. There will be smut but there will also be some laughter.

Jack is kind and loving, Towen will occur and Gwen … well, she gets a life.


End file.
